


Great Big Rainbow Flags

by culturevampire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevampire/pseuds/culturevampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell knows she is a bisexual... but no one else does. One night, she meets a gorgeous German blonde, loses her underwear, and then promptly loses control of her life. She might just not mind so much?<br/>Pitch Perfect 2 if Becommissar had been the main pairing, and had lasted twice as long as the movie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hotlanta Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I had some help editing the German- thank you, Jo :) I hope German speakers can read without crying now!

Beca stepped out of the cab, stooping to pay the driver through the front window. The drive from the Bellas’ campus house to downtown didn’t cost too much, and this wasn’t something Beca did too frequently- it was too risky. Walking up to the curb as the cab drove away, Beca joined the line outside the club, striding confidently in heels she saved for special occasions such as these because they made her ass look fantastic.

She was groomed within an inch of her life; she and Chloe had just done their monthly “treat yourself” spa day. Waxing, plucking, manicures, pedicures, and massages helped both girls’ confidence and gave them a chance to take a break from leading the Bellas and schoolwork. Tensions were especially high in the group after the Bellas were banned from competing and performing, and began to prepare for Worlds. Beca treasured the awkward bonding time at the spa with Chloe. The luxurious day also gave Beca a convenient reason to ditch her best friend on a Friday night; “I have too much homework, Chloe, and I need to get a jump on it to be ready for rehearsals.”

Chloe never joked about the Bellas, and she wholeheartedly agreed to leave Beca alone so the other girl could focus on the work that would otherwise distract her from creating arrangements for the champion acappella group. So tonight, Chloe thought Beca was hiding in her room like a hermit, Fat Amy was off bumping uglies with Bumper, and Lily had promised not to sneak into her room through the window after the disastrous Fat Amy baseball bat incident of last year.

And Beca? Beca was standing outside the best gay club in Atlanta, getting ready to dance and trying to get lucky. She and Jesse hadn’t worked out; they worked better as friends, anyway. Jesse never took anything seriously, and as much as Beca enjoyed his jokes, she wanted someone who understood when to be serious. There was also the little issue of Beca preferring women; she identified as bisexual, but felt like she leaned a bit harder towards women.

Beca knew this about herself and loved it, but she wasn’t sure how her roommates and best friends would take it. She knew they would most likely be alright with it, but there was always a tiny possibility that someone would have a problem with it. Would they think she’d hidden it because she was ashamed? Or because she was some sort of… predator, camouflaging herself as straight for less than honorable reasons? How would her dad react? Would he think she was going through another rebellious stage?

Beca recognized that many of her reasons were internalized homophobia directed at herself, and projected onto others, but she saw these issues as hers. She was working through them, but it would take some time before she was ready to admit to others what she had only recently been able to admit to herself. In the meantime, Beca was careful about how she acted around her team, and found other ways to express her sexual identity. She consumed t.v. shows, books, music, and fanfiction featuring lesbians and bisexuals, and occasionally, snuck out to dance with beautiful women. Beautiful women who flirted with her freely and bought her drinks and made her feel sexy, and didn’t expect anything long term. For one night a month, Beca walked around with a great big rainbow flag (metaphorically) draped around her shoulders, adapting the bulletproof persona of an anonymous queer woman in a club full of other anonymous queer women. 

Tonight was going to be a good night.

 

 

(The title comes from calling Atlanta, GA "Hotlanta" when I visited; see: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Hotlanta)


	2. Of Barrooms...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is in a club without her wolf pack- don't worry, she's a big girl, and she can take care of herself. Hopefully.

The club was packed; the dance floor was a gyrating wave of people, and the crowd around the bar was 4 people deep. Beca hit the bathroom first, freshening up her lipstick and checking to make sure her eyeliner hadn’t smudged. She surveyed herself in the mirror; she’d paired a basic little black dress with six inch red heels, and thrown her hair up so it was off her neck while she was dancing. A few stray curls gave the style a tousled feel. Beca made a kissy face at herself, mocking her vanity before leaning the restroom. She fought her way to the bar and bought a drink. A brunette who was a bit shorter than her gave her the once over and Beca smiled at her invitingly.

“Hi, I’m Mel; what’s your name?” The woman asked. “I’m Beca; I love your dress, Mel.” Mel smiled and winked at Beca, saying, “I bought it so beautiful women like you would look at me.”

Beca smiled back, saying saucily, “It worked. Want to go dance?”

Mel answered, “Absolutely,” before leading Beca onto the dance floor. The night went on and the club got hotter. Beca lost track of Mel as she danced with different women. Needing to take a break from dancing, Beca went back to the bar. She was on her third or fourth drink; Mel had bought one round and she had bought another, and there may have been a fireball shot somewhere in there. Beca secured a coke and rum and set out to find a table. Her heels were beautiful, but her feet were beginning to hurt like hell.

Of course, all the tables were full. Some were surrounded by people standing; Beca moved further into the seating area, until she finally saw a booth with only one person sitting in it; a tall blonde who was texting furiously on her phone. Beca hesitated as she took in the frown line between the blonde’s eyebrows, but decided that she’d at least ask if the empty seats were taken. The worst thing the woman could say was “no,” Beca reasoned.

She walked up to the table, and bent forward towards the woman, trying to catch her eye and failing. The woman was too absorbed in her phone. Motioning towards the empty seats, Beca called out “Mind if I sit here?” The blonde finally looked up, and Beca froze like she’d been pinned by twin blue lasers. The bluest eyes Beca had ever seen had been set in a face carved by angels and haloed by soft blonde waves; bright red lipstick painted full lips, and from what Beca could see of the rest of the woman, she was a knockout. Beca felt immobilized as the intimidating blonde’s gaze took her in, roving down her body unhurriedly before returning to Beca’s face. Beca felt like she’d just been undressed, and gulped, trying to pull herself together. Finally, the woman spoke-“I do not mind at all, darling. Be my guest.” Beca muttered, “I’ll be anything you want me to be,” before sliding carefully into the booth.

Setting her drink down, Beca snuck a glance at her neighbor, and had a sneaking suspicion the blonde had heard her muttered comment. Arching an eyebrow, the woman purred, “What was that? So many Americans mumble, you will have to repeat yourself.” Beca turned red at the confirmation that this stranger had heard the comment she hadn’t meant to let slip. Latching onto another part of the woman’s sentence, Beca blurted out, “Americans, huh? So I take it you aren’t from around here?”

Beca tried to look cool and calm, but her hands were shaking ever so slightly as she picked up her drink and waited for a response. Setting her phone down on the table, Beca’s now favorite obsession slid closer to her, moving well within what Beca usually considered personal space (for everyone except Chloe, of course). “I am from Germany, and I am visiting to do some sightseeing. My name is Luisa. And you are..?”

“It’s Beca, and your skin smells like spiced apples.” _‘Oh god, why?’_

“I did not catch that last part,” Luisa said, her eyes gleaming. “Would you mind repeating it?”

“Oh, I just said I wanted to lick your neck- I mean, I like your… neck?” _‘Okay, that was even worse.’_

Something about Luisa was turning Beca into a hot mess. She tried to rally the confidence that usually carried her through, but the tall blonde was _smirking_ at her, and, fuck, who could make a smirk look sexy? Luisa licked her lips and the smirk became more pronounced when Beca choked on the breath of air she had just pulled in.

“You are quite cute. And so tiny. Like a little maus.” Luisa pinched Beca’s cheek. Beca felt like she was five years old again, except that Luisa’s hand moved from pinching her cheek to caressing it. Beca tried not to lean into the touch; she thought she might have failed.

Luisa dropped her hand but kept her gaze locked on Beca. “You will dance with me now,” Luisa said commandingly. “I have been bored, and you are… interesting.”

“Your hands are really soft” Beca blurted out. “Ah, yes,” Luisa chuckled. Leaning closer, she whispered, “The rest of my skin is just as soft…” before moving past Beca and tugging her onto the dance floor.

Beca followed blindly.

Under the flashing lights, Luisa turned Beca so her back was against Luisa’s front. Luisa grasped Beca’s hips firmly, grinding her hips into Beca’s ass. Beca could tell that without heels, Luisa would dwarf her, but in her heels, the German was only slightly taller. Luisa’s hands burned Beca through the thin material of her dress. She struggled to think straight as one of the other woman’s hand moved higher up, resting on her stomach. The music changed to something a bit faster paced, and Beca’s confidence rose a bit. This was a song the Bellas warmed up to, and Beca knew exactly how to dance to it. Beca settled her hands on Luisa’s back, before falling into what Stacey called a “slut drop;” she kept her hands on Luisa, and slid her body all the way down to the floor, before rising back up slowly, making sure her ass stayed in contact with Luisa the whole way down and back up. Beca’s hands lingered the whole, slow way up. She looked over her shoulder, throwing Luisa a wink.

Luisa looked a little stunned, but she recovered quickly, spinning Beca around so their fronts pressed together. Now, Luisa’s hands moved from Beca’s hips. One hand found the open back of Beca’s dress and rubbed slow circles into the bare, soft skin. The other hand cupped Beca’s ass and ground her hips more firmly into Luisa’s.

Luisa bent down, and began whispering in Beca’s ear. “When you wore this dress tonight, and those heels, were you imagining that someone else would be taking them off of you?”

Beca bit back a moan as Luisa placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on the sensitive skin below her ear. The hand exploring Beca’s back slid lower, playing with the skin just below the dress’s opening. “Did you ever consider,” Luisa continued, breathing hotly against Beca’s ear, “That whoever you went home with tonight might not want to take this dress off? Hm? I think I want to take you to the back alley and fuck you senseless, still fully clothed. Would you like that?”

Beca couldn’t speak; she turned her head and captured Luisa’s mouth in a kiss. Luisa did not hesitate before taking control of the kiss, and Beca let her, but she gave as good as she got. Luisa moaned as Beca bit her bottom lip; raising the stakes, Beca slid her hand up one of Luisa’s well-defined thighs and under her dress. Luisa gasped and tore her mouth away from Beca’s, breathing heavily. She grasped Beca’s wandering hand and pulled her towards the back of the club.

Beca followed willingly.


	3. ... And Back Alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write an alley scene... I really, really did :)

The service door Luisa pulled her through opened into a poorly lit alley.

As soon as the door slammed shut Luisa was pushing her against it, claiming Beca’s mouth in a kiss that consumed her completely.

Beca’s hand moved to continue its journey to seek glory. Luisa moaned as Beca pressed her hand against the outside of her panties; god, she was so wet. Beca couldn’t wait any longer. She shoved Luisa’s panties to one side, pushing two fingers in without any warning. This only excited Luisa further, and she growled before helping Beca wrap one leg around her hip.

Beca wobbled a bit on one heel, but Luisa steadied her by pinning her to the door with her hip. Luisa pulled one of Beca’s straps off her shoulder, revealing one taut nipple. The German pinched her nipple, making Beca cry out, before lifting the girl’s dress. She navigated past Beca’s thong to plunge three fingers inside Beca’s hot center. Beca gasped and then bit into Luisa’s shoulder to keep from screaming as Luisa began thrusting all three fingers into her, while fucking herself on Beca’s hand. Luisa began muttering something guttural  in German.

Beca was beyond being able to listen; she was moaning continuously as she bucked against Luisa’s hand, and trying to keep up the rhythm as she pushed another finger into the German, simultaneously pressing her thumb against Luisa’s clit. The German shuddered briefly, before redoubling her efforts, using her leg to push her hand harder into Beca, before pressing her palm into Beca’s clit. Beca cried out as she came, the leg Luisa held jerking, and digging her heel in a bit. Beca ignored her discomfort, feeling Luisa tighten and spasm around her. The blonde clamped her mouth down on Beca’s shoulder, sucking hard and certainly leaving a mark as she tried to keep from making a sound.

Beca leaned heavily against the door, supporting the weight of the well-fucked blonde as well as her own. She turned her head and gently kissed Luisa’s forehead. Still trying to catch her breath, Luisa stood, finally releasing Beca’s leg, and kissing the brunette deeply.

“Mmm,” Beca hummed against Luisa’s lips. “Not bad.”

Luisa arched an eyebrow at Beca. “That was magnificent, and you know that very well.”

Beca shrugged. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I think I felt something just then… a tickle, maybe?”

Luisa growled “I’ll show you a tickle. Come to my hotel with me.”

Beca grinned, fixing the strap of her dress. “Why? Do you have a special surprise for me?”

“Ja,” Luisa said, her voice low and seductive “But you will have to be a very bad girl if you want it.”

Beca winked and pulled Luisa in for a kiss, before whispering seductively, “I’ll show you just how bad I can be.”

\--

Beca woke up the next morning in the middle of a destroyed hotel bed. Luisa was still asleep next to her, one arm wrapped around Beca with the hand cupping her breast, and with one leg thrown over her. Beca snuggled more deeply into Luisa’s side, enjoying the other woman’s embrace for just another moment before she had to return to reality. Beca’s phone buzzed on the nightstand, and Beca sighed as she realized the real world had just intruded on her moment. With the ease of someone well practiced in slipping away from one night stands, Beca eased out of Luisa’s embrace and gathered her belongings. The German woman never stirred as Beca got dressed, and snuck out.


	4. Pana Po'o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pana Po'o: The feeling that you've forgotten something ;)

Luisa woke to an empty bed, and immediately felt regretful; Beca hadn’t said goodbye, or left a note. Luisa didn’t even know her last name. Sighing, Luisa made her bed and began to get ready for her day. Lifting a pillow back up onto the bed, Luisa noticed a black scrap of fabric lying on the floor. She grinned as she realized that it was Beca’s thong, imagining a frustrated brunette having to make her walk of shame with no underwear. With that image in her head, Luisa stuffed the thong under the pillow and tried her best to put the brunette out of her mind as she began donning her Kommissar persona. Das Sound Machine had a performance tonight to prepare for, and she was meeting Pieter for breakfast in a half an hour.

Twenty minutes later Kommissar strode out of her hotel suite, dressed in black and wearing dark sunglasses. Pieter was waiting for her at a table by the pool.  The waitress came over and Kommissar said, “Coffee, black” in a clipped tone of voice. She waited until the waitress scurried away before turning to Pieter and saying, “ _Mach dich bereit, wir müssen trainieren. DSM ist nachlässig und die Choreographie sitzt immer noch nicht. Das ist unannehmbar_.”

Pieter just raised an eyebrow at her, quietly interjecting, “Tough night?” He sipped his coffee, and waited.

Kommissar sighed, removing her sunglasses to rub at her eyes. “No, last night was… wonderful. But this morning, she scurried away without a word.”

Pieter grimaced sympathetically. “She did not leave a name or a number? Or any kind of clue?”

“This isn’t Cinderella, Pieter. And she did leave something behind, but I don’t think any eligible maidens will want to try on a lost thong.”

Pieter choked. Kommissar grinned evilly as he gasped for air. Pieter finally got his breath back, and wheezed out, “Maybe you will see her again? We will be here for some time. Maybe she will return to the club?”

Kommissar paused before replying as the waitress returned to set her coffee down in front of her. “I do not think she frequents the club. Something about the way she acted last night-”

Kommissar stopped speaking as her phone buzzed by her elbow. She glanced down to see who was messaging her, and smiled slyly at the photo that had appeared on her screen. Kommissar opened the message, read it, and then turned the phone towards Pieter. He took a minute to figure out what he was looking at. “Is that…?”

“Me, sleeping behind my conquest who took a selfie sometime after we passed out from some of the hottest sex I’ve ever had? Yes. Yes it is. It is also the contact information for one ‘Beca’ who has just texted me to say ‘hey’ and ask if I found anything of hers in the room this morning.”

Pieter said, “And you said…”

“I said ‘Who is this,’ and now I’m waiting.”

The phone buzzed angrily by Kommissar’s elbow. Pieter grinned at Kommissar. “See that, Luisa. _Alles zu seiner Zeit._ ”

Kommissar smirked at Pieter, saying, “ _Wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinn.”_

Pieter toasted Kommissar with his coffee, quoting, “ _Das Glück ist mit den Mutigen._ ”

Kommissar turned her attention back to her phone.

BM: Hey

BM: So I left in a hurry this morning…

BM: Did you find something I might have forgotten?

LA: Who is this?

BM: Really funny

BM: No, really, I’m trying to apologize.

LA: What do you have to apologize for?

BM: Um… grossly leaving my underwear in your room

LA: Ah

LA: That

LA: …

BM: Should I come get them

BM: I mean

BM: Or you could throw them away

LA: I think I’ll keep them

BM:…

BM: Y

BM: Ew are you an underwear pervert

BM: I spent the night with a degenerate

BM: You aren’t allowed to be crazy you’re hot

LA: Yes

BM: Yes, you’re a pervert?

BM: Yes, you’re hot?

BM:???

LA: Yes, you should come get them

BM: O.

BM: I can’t tonight, I have a thing

LA: If you don’t wish to see me…

BM: I do, I’m just… I’m in this group, and it’s kind of like a religious obligation to go to everything together

BM: And my best friend will kill me

BM: But I want to see you. Tonight. I will call when I can?

LA: Acceptable

LA: I will be free after 8 PM

BM:…

BM:…

LA: Stop thinking so hard

BM: I’ll call you tonight

 

 

 _Mach dich bereit, wir müssen trainieren. DSM ist nachlässig und die Choreographie sitzt immer noch nicht. Das ist unannehmbar._ Get ready, we have to train/practice. DSM is sloppy and the choreography is still not on point. That’s unacceptable.

 _Alles zu seiner Zeit_ : Patience is a virtue.

 _Wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt:_ Who doesn’t dare, doesn’t win…

 _Das Glück ist mit den Mutigen:_  Fortune favors the brave


	5. Assault, Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca meets Kommissar for the first time, and sparks fly ( and fizzle, and die)
> 
> Angst warning, slight personality flips between Luisa and Kommissar

Chloe was practically frothing at the mouth as Fat Amy steered the bus into the parking lot at the car show.

“We’re here to do some recon, got it? We’re going to be aca-inconspicuous, and we’re going to see exactly who they replaced us with.”

“Yeah, adding aca to inconspicuous was really aca-unnecessary.” Fat Amy muttered from the driver’s seat.

“Hey, Chloe, you know there’s going to be other teams competing at Worlds, right?” Beca asked, watching Chloe pace the aisle.

“I know how to kill and leave no trace” whispered Lily.

“No, girl. Just. No.” Cynthia-Rose said.

The Bellas trooped off the bus and entered the car show, a bit jittery from Chloe’s non-stop ranting. “And anyway, who could they have even gotten at such short notice? Is there just a first class acappella group hanging out in Atlanta like it’s no big deal?”

Beca was reading the program; it included details about the group, including the names of the captains and members. She pointed out one name to Fat Amy, and said, “Who the hell goes by the name Kommissar? Isn’t that some sort of military title?” Fat Amy shrugged and looked slightly nauseous. The lights lowered dramatically, and the cars on the stage moved out of the way. Some of the Bellas chattered a bit nervously, and Chloe said sharply, “What? The cars moved? Not a big deal.”

“They moved without a driver,” someone muttered, but someone else shushed them as the screens on either side of the stage flickered to life. A face was projected; cold blue eyes focused on something in the distance made Beca’s heart jump into her throat. _‘A coincidence… maybe she’s just a model they used for the opener.’_

“ _We… are Das Sound Machine”_ the revolving head intoned.

And with the first perfect chord of Muse’s _Uprising_ , every Bella in the room felt their hearts fall to their toes. Beca’s took an express elevator to hell and burned there.

If it hadn’t been for the fact that Das Sound Machine was obviously the Bellas’ biggest competition, and thus, the biggest threat to their reinstatement, the girls would have enjoyed the performance. The group was flawless. The piece was arranged well, choreographed professionally, and performed with knife’s edge precision. Beca couldn’t tear her eyes away from the group’s front woman. Luisa was dressed to intimidate; all in black, with her hair pulled away from her face severely, Luisa looked ready to march to battle, leading DSM and leaving carnage behind. She looked nothing at all like the woman Beca had spent the night with, but some of that unshakeable confidence made sense now. _‘Not to mention the flexibility. And the stamina. And the way she kept tempo so well. And then there was that thing with her tongue…’_

Beca tried to shake herself out of it; DSM had finished and Chloe was going into full blown Red Alert Panic Mode. And even worse, DSM was coming off the stage and walking right at them. Time slowed down completely as Luisa caught Beca’s eye, then took in the women surrounding her. There was a split second when Luisa saw Fat Amy (who was infamous after the whole incident) when Beca swore she could hear the _click_ in Luisa’s head as she added 2 and 2 and came up with 4. Her eyes slid back to Beca, who frowned ever so slightly and shook her head before breaking eye contact. Beca watched blue eyes harden to ice as Luisa took on her Kommissar persona.

She came to a stop in front of the group. “Barden Bellas. You came here to see us? Is it because you are… what do the American kids say- jelly?” Kommissar did not look at Beca as the banter continued, before it was obvious to Beca that her team expected her to do her usual tough and sarcastic shit talking. Beca forced Kommissar to look at her with her brash comments- “Okay, we didn’t come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the Worlds where we’re gonna kick your ass.” Kommissar looked at her haughtily.

“You? You are the… kicker of ass?” She was in Beca’s personal space, and all Beca could manage was “Well… yeah.” Kommissar was using her height to its best advantage. “But you are so tiny. Like an elf. Or is it a fairy, or is it a sprite… was ist das Wort, ich meine?” She addressed this line to Pieter. “Troll.” He supplied loyally. “That’s it. You are like a troll.” Kommissar smirked, arching an eyebrow at Beca. Beca was getting the distinct impression that Luisa- er, Kommissar- was enjoying this way too much.

Beca was getting more and more flustered the longer that smirk remained. She opened her mouth to say something witty, and came out with, “You… are physically flawless.” _‘Shit. No. Fix it, Beca.’_

Kommissar blinked innocently and said softly, “Thank you.” Beca panicked and reverted to 3rd grade tactics of warfare. “But it doesn’t mean I like you.” _‘Although I’m going to have a bitch of a time convincing my team of that, now aren’t I?’_ Beca looked at Chloe out of the corner of her eye, stepping back in relief as she recognized her friend was gearing up to come to her rescue. “We are not scared about the Worlds, because when we hit the stage, we are gonna blow minds.”

Beca tried to stop staring at Kommissar. She thinks she failed. Kommissar, for her part, does a really good job of pretending to ignore Beca to smack down the rest of the Bellas.

And Beca leaves the car show feeling even worse than she did after the Bellas were banned from the collegiate competition circuit, because at least then, she thought they had a fighting chance. And a week ago, standing in the dean’s office, she hadn’t fucked the competition.

A week ago, she wasn’t itching to pull out her phone and… completely betray her team. Because that would be how the team saw the situation, wouldn’t it? It wouldn’t matter how Beca had met Luisa. It wouldn’t matter that Beca really, really wanted to see her again.

‘ _And this is why anonymity can be so powerful_ ,’ Beca thought. ‘ _Because knowledge rips away the freedom to act and then deny knowing what I did was wrong_.’ Beca sat on the bus with the Bellas on the ride back to Barden and stared at her phone, gripped with indecision. Chloe flopped down next to her and put one hand on her shoulder. “You okay? I was a little worried there for a minute. Is there something on your mind?” Beca shook her head and shoved her phone down into her bag. “It’s nothing.”

But no matter how many times Beca said those words to herself, they didn’t become any truer.

\--

Kommissar was getting spectacularly drunk. She was getting spectacularly drunk alone, in her room, on a bottle of tequila she had bought for her booty call-cum-date tonight. Her phone was silent on the table beside her, and the radio was blasting the playlist Pieter had titled “traurig Wut” for those nights Kommissar was both sad and angry, which happened frequently, unfortunately. When her team performed less than perfectly, when her mother refused to return her phone calls or pick up in the first place, when someone she’d allowed in had hurt her, she was supposed to blast the mix and scream it out, then return to the group ready to lead them. And usually, it worked, but tonight she was climbing the walls. Her phone had not rung. Had she done it wrong? Did she give something away? Her poker face was usually impenetrable, but with the memory of Beca in her bed and in her arms clouding her mind, she couldn’t be sure she hadn’t made a fatal mistake.

Kommissar sneered. She had made a fatal mistake, she reflected. She had thought she would be allowed to have something- someone- in her life besides her team and her music. ‘ _I learned this lesson long ago. Old wounds still sting, apparently._ ’  DSM above all. ‘ _And even if I see my little maus again, she must not get under my skin. Do I still want her? I do, but that is all it is. And I will allow myself to have her- if it gets in her head, all the better._ ’

The tequila burned as she toasted to herself; “Kommissar, you cold-hearted bitch.” She drank until Pieter came in to turn her music off and take her bottle away. He didn’t ask any questions, just bundled her off to bed with water and aspirin on the night stand. “I hope the demons let you sleep tonight, Luisa,” he whispered as he tucked her in.

“No… ‘s Kommissar, Pieter. Not Luisa.” Pieter sighed and stroked Luisa’s hair fondly. “You cannot push Luisa down when you feel wounded, darling. You just push the wound deeper inside you- you feel it less, but you are still bleeding.”

Luisa frowned at Pieter. “She didn’t call, Pieter. I don’t care. Scared little maus…”

Luisa fell asleep, and Pieter left the room, understanding that Luisa cared, probably too much. He was keeping a close eye on Luisa over the next few days, and was just about to suggest that DSM cancel a couple shows to take a break when a strange, gilded invitation slid under Kommissar’s door. He saw the fire light in her eyes, and knew that he’d better gird his loins. Things were about to get interesting.

 

 

Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll have the next chapter up in 24 hours! 


	6. Hot Mess Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The riff-off; mesh crop tops, 90's hip hop jamz, foiled comebacks, and threats involving Aubrey- a short but sweet one!

It only took Beca 2 minutes to figure out that the Bellas should never have gone to that strange aca-fanatic’s mansion. Admittedly, the underground bar and club was cool, and getting to compete against different groups in a spontaneous throw down was awesome. What was not awesome was being teased and tormented by a German sex demon.

The night started out well; she and the girls got all dressed up, armed themselves with mace (and one taser, which Cynthia Rose confiscated from Lily) and thought they were ready for anything. Fat Amy’s run in with a ceramic water fowl should have been enough foreshadowing for the group to turn around and leave, but they forged onward.

Luckily, the Trebles were there to soften the beach and offer friendly faces. Beca admittedly used Jesse a bit; he was her best friend, but she might have accidentally acted like they were dating, leading to confused faces from the Bellas and nervous laughter from Benji. But even using Jesse as a heteronormative shield couldn’t protect her from the onslaught of lust she felt from seeing Luisa in that mesh top with her bra on display.

Beca would have kept her distance, but Luisa seemed to have other ideas, and she and her aca-army jumped on the Bellas as soon as they entered the underground room.

“Tiny maus, we meet again.” Pieter jumped in with, “Another verbal beatdown. Highlight of my day.”

“So,” Luisa continued, “Have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the Worlds?”

“You wish, you…” Beca reached for an insult and came up with, “You gorgeous specimen.”

Beca turned around and muttered “She’s just really in my head.”

“Very well. I’d be happy to send you there. I’ll mail you. A large envelope costs nothing.”

Chloe was wearing her ‘oh, shit, Beca’s gonna kill you’ face, and Mount Beca blew its top.

“Did you ever think that maybe you’re too big?! It would cost a fortune to mail you! You’re enormous!”

Chloe was physically restraining Beca at this point, although whether Beca’s attack would have been violent or just sexually aggressive was unclear.  Luisa watched Chloe pull Beca away, grinning, and said, “I think we should change her name to Feisty maus.”

Pieter agreed with her, but then added quietly, “But then again, we already knew she was feisty from those bite marks on your collarbone.”

Kommissar spun around to glare at him but he was already halfway across the room, safely out of bitch slapping distance.

Beca and the Bellas got ready to compete in the first ever showdown of the national acappella laser ninja dragon league, trying to get their minds in the zone. DSM’s little power chant put Beca on edge; the first category shouldn’t have even phased her, and wouldn’t have... if Luisa wasn’t wearing a fucking mesh crop top and those 6 inch heels and wasn’t undressing Beca from across the room with her eyes.

“Songs about butts- so you know, anything on the radio, right?”

But then Das Sound Machine led.

“She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck, thighs like what, what, what-“

And then Luisa joined in with “All night long,” which would have been hot anytime, especially because of the way she was dancing, but she was staring Beca down and God, no- “Let me see that thong!” And it was really, really obvious that Luisa was pointing right at her, right?

And if she was in Beca’s head before, it was even worse now.  “Baby- that thong, tha-thong thong thong…” Did she just fucking _wink_?

Thankfully those old guys and Bumper jumped in with the least sexy version of a butt song out there and helped Beca refocus. She was in the zone to jump in with Stacey on “Low,” and knew that Carrie Underwood was perfect for “country love.” It also complimented her state of mind as she threatened some poor Tonehanger with bodily harm, allowing her to get some of her aggression out.  Chloe jammed out to Taylor Swift, keeping them in the running to go head to head with DSM for 9os hip-hop jamz.

God bless Cynthia-Rose; the girl might be a sucker for a pretty face, but she also was able to stare down a soloing Luisa and drop “Doo Wop (That Thing)” on DSM like Dorothy dropped a house on the wicked witch. Everything was going well (except for Fat Amy’s weird sexual tension with Pieter) when Fat Amy choked and Legacy jumped in with a killer poppy jam- but unfortunately, it was an original.

The Bellas got ‘gonged’ and DSM launched into “Jump,” and Chloe went for Legacy’s throat, so Beca was able to tear her eyes away from the amazing things that happened to Luisa when she jumped… and the bottom line was, Chloe needed to take a chill pill. So after settling Legacy into a loveseat with Benji and some soothing words, Beca went to the bar and ordered 2 mai thais, handing one to Chloe.

“Your doctor called, Chloe. And I have some bad news.” Beca said seriously.

“Oh my god, what?”

“She said you have a stick lodged so far up your ass that she’s not sure you can safely sit. She gave me a prescription-”

“You utter bit-”

“More cowbell, and this drink.”

Chloe ripped the drink out of Beca’s hand and downed it in one go. “Yeah, I meant for you to sip that, but…”

“Get me another one before I call Aubrey and sic her on Legacy.”

“… No one needs to get hurt, here, Chloe. Think about what you’re doing.”

“I don’t want to think, I want to drink.”

Beca rolled her eyes and walked away to get Chloe another drink, raising her arm and tooting an imaginary train whistle, calling, “All aboard the hot mess express!” Chloe cracked a smile, and Beca knew everything was going to be alright.

 

Really short, I know- more on the way!


	7. Accepting Defeat

Beca left Chloe dancing with a Green Bay Packer (“Now that’s what I call a tight end!”) and headed to the bathroom.

She wandered through room after room, each one full of more bizarre ceramics and drapery than the last. The house was dark, lit only by moonlight. Beca was navigating by luck and the flashlight on her phone when she finally found a room marked “The Porcelain Throne.” Praying that Sir Willups Brightlymoore didn’t have anything awkward in his bathroom, she knocked and pushed open the door.

 The first thing she noticed was that the light was on in the bathroom. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she was looking into a pair of eyes looking back into hers in a mirror; Luisa was standing in front of a mirror with her back to Beca, and she had looked up when Beca opened the door, and now the two women were caught in each other’s gaze.

Luisa moved first, turning to face Beca.

She opened her mouth to tear the Bella down, to rip a hole in the girl’s wavering self-confidence, but what came out instead was a hurt sounding “You stood me up.”

Beca stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her, sliding the lock into place.

“I definitely owe you an explanation, and an apology. Oh, and a thank-you.” Beca paused, looking at her feet as if they held the explanation for her behavior.

“I am waiting, but you should know I am not patient.” Kommissar said through gritted teeth. Beca looked wounded, and Kommissar wanted to hold her, but Beca was not the injured party here…

“Luisa, I really wanted to go to you that night. But the thing is, knowing who you are- my teammates and my best friend would never forgive me for getting involved with you.”

“Do they run your life? Do they decide who you are allowed to see? And do you really think I would have done anything dishonorable towards you or your team?” Kommissar demanded.

“To be honest, they kind of do run my life- the Bellas are like my family. It’s a long story, but they were the first people I let in, and trusted. And they don’t know about me- that I’m not completely straight. I feel like telling them I haven’t been honest about my sexuality is just another betrayal.”

“Is that why you wish to thank me? Because I didn’t out you to your team?” Kommissar snorted. “I didn’t do you any favors. Maybe I just didn’t wish to out myself- did you consider that?”

Beca breathed out harshly. “I’m sorry. I should have called. I should have talked to you sooner.”

“But you didn’t. You stood me up. You talk about letting people in. How many people do you think I allow to share my bed? How many strangers do you think I take back to my hotel room?”

Beca’s breath felt frozen in her chest. “I- I didn’t realize.”

“You didn’t realize? Or you didn’t care?”

“I guess… I didn’t care- at least not at first.”

“And now?” Kommissar gritted out. “What has changed? You think you have me at a disadvantage because you hurt me? You believe I want anything from you?”

“No,” Beca answered, dejectedly. “I guess I don’t.” Kommissar nodded and moved to walk around Beca to leave.   “But you should know- I am sorry. And I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Kommissar froze, standing next to Beca with her hand on the doorknob.

Beca continued, seeing Luisa was listening and waiting for her to go on. “I hurt you, and I don’t expect you to forgive me. But you should also know this- I want to spend as long as it takes to make it up to you. Because that night, at the club? I was looking for anonymous fun. But I don’t give my phone number to just anyone. Actually, I’ve never given my phone number to any woman I’ve spent the night with. Ever. And I never tried to see them again. And recently…” Beca let out her breath in a whoosh. “I’ve seen how amazing you are- how talented, and strong, and how beautiful you are in so many different ways. And hell, you make me laugh, even when you’re tearing me down. So if you don’t feel what I’m feeling, walk out the door. We’ll go on with the shit-talking, we can pretend nothing ever happened.”

Beca took a step away from the door to let Luisa leave more easily, before finishing with, “But if you want to see where this goes- then stay.”

“Walking away would be easier.” Kommissar said thoughtfully.

“That’s true.” Beca replied, neutrally.

"But I don't lie to myself." Kommissar continued.

“That’s healthy…”

“I also don’t deny myself the things I want.” Kommissar cut in, moving towards Beca.

“Oh?” Beca whispered as Kommissar took another step forward.

“And I want you.” Kommissar said, before she crushed her lips against Beca’s, bringing her hands up to cup the other woman’s face. Beca clutched at Luisa’s mesh shirt; her fingers brushed against the hot skin underneath, and Beca eagerly slid her fingers under the shirt to rub small circles into the skin of Luisa’s back. Luisa pulled back to rip her shirt over her head, then began to unbutton Beca’s shirt. Beca latched onto Luisa’s neck, reaching around to unhook her bra. Luisa pulled Beca’s shirt down her arms and threw it across the room before spinning Beca around and lifting her up so she was sitting on the sink top.

Luisa stepped between Beca’s legs, pulling her into another kiss. For a moment, both women stopped trying to feverishly undress each other, and just kissed. Luisa mapped Beca’s mouth with her tongue, and Beca locked her legs around Luisa’s body to pull her forward. Finally, Luisa pulled away, but stayed close. She looked at Beca, who was sitting on the bathroom counter in a crazy man’s house in her bra and jeans, noticing how pink Beca's cheeks were, and how disheveled her hair had become.

“Beautiful,” Luisa said, before kissing Beca again. She unbuttoned Beca’s jeans and slid her hand down the brunette’s pants, smirking as the girl gasped into her mouth and pushed against her. Kommissar’s other hand supported Beca from behind, holding her head in place as she ravaged her mouth. Luisa kissed down to the skin of Beca’s neck, and began whispering to her.

“Watching you perform tonight was like foreplay. I like seeing you flustered, but I also like to see you kicking ass and humiliating old men. Listening to you sing Carrie Underwood made me wonder what sex with you is like when you’re angry. When you’re already fired up and you bite a little too hard and fuck me a little too rough…” Beca was moaning, and bucking against Kommissar’s hand.

“I saw the way you couldn’t take your eyes off me at the car show- you get excited by power, in your own hands or in someone else’s.” Luisa pushed her fingers inside Beca and pressed the heel of her hand against her clit. Luisa licked the shell of Beca’s ear before growling in her ear, “Ich will dich fesseln und ficken bis du schreist... komm für mich."

Beca’s orgasm hit her like a freight train and she tensed up, moaning, “Luisa!” She shuddered, finally relaxing against the other woman’s chest and gasping for air.

Kommissar stroked Beca’s back, waiting for her to catch her breath. She didn’t have to wait long; Beca was eager to show Luisa just how badly she had wanted her. She pushed Luisa back, sliding off the counter, and pressing Luisa’s shoulders, forced her to walk backwards until her back was against the door. There, Beca pulled Luisa’s pants open and pushed them down her legs, falling to her knees in front of the other woman.

“Beca…” Luisa said, trying to pull the other woman to her feet, but Beca silenced her by trailing kisses up her inner thighs and teasing her clit with a saliva soaked thumb, before moving in and licking her way up to Luisa’s clit. Beca sucked the sensitive nub into her mouth and curled her tongue against it repeatedly, simultaneously teasing Luisa’s opening with two fingers. When Luisa began to tremble above her, Beca pressed two fingers inside, and up.

“Scheiße! Beca!” Luisa cried out as she came so hard her legs almost gave out.

Beca grinned to herself before sliding up Luisa’s body and kissing her senseless.

Luisa wrapped her arms around Beca, holding her close. Beca pulled away, and opened her mouth to speak.

<KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK>

Both women froze, looking at each other as someone knocked on the door they were leaning against.

“Ugh…” Beca cleared her throat and called out “Occupied!”

“Dammit!” was heard very clearly from the other side. “Beca? Beca, it’s Chloe! Let me in, I have to pee sooo bad!!!”

“Oh god. Oh my god,” Beca whimpered. Kommissar shushed her before calling out, “Was? Geh weg, ich bin nicht Beca.Verpiss dich! ”

“Flipping Germans!” Chloe yelled on the other side of the door. Beca and Luisa held their breath as they listened to Chloe stomp away down the hallway. Beca collapsed against Luisa, giggling, before catching her breath and asking, “What the heck did you just say?”

Luisa smiled at her sweetly and said, “I told her to fuck off.”

“You didn’t.”

“I believe I just did.”

Beca laughed harder, until Luisa shut her up with a kiss. Things weren’t perfect, but they felt better than they had before.

\--

Beca and Luisa went their separate ways after their bathroom encounter; Pieter cleared his throat and pointedly stared at Luisa’s neck until she realized Beca had given her a large hickey. She stole some cover up from the group’s go bag and hid it as well as she could. She didn’t notice a certain red-headed Bella’s eyes watching her, narrowed in thought.

 

 

I want to tie you up and fuck you until you scream - ich will dich fesseln und ficken bis du schreist

Come for me - komm für mich

Was? Geh weg, ich bin nicht beca. Verpiss dich! What? I am not Beca! Piss off!

Scheiße: Shit 

 


	8. This is an emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now expanded from the original version into 4 (or more, not sure yet) chapters! Beca and Luisa go on a date, but a phone call has Beca running out on Luisa. A fight, angst, throwing shoes, personalized ringtones, and some German dirty talk! Hope you enjoy the expanded version :)

Chapter 8: Retreat

LA: I made reservations for dinner

BM: Yeah, real cute. Now ask me out the correct way

LA: I’ll pick you up at 8

BM: Have fun alone at a restaurant

LA:…

LA: You’re pretty forceful

LA: For someone so tiny

BM: I like to think I’m a lot of awesome in a concentrated form

LA: I like to think of you as a lemon

BM: …?

LA: Surprisingly sour for something so innocent looking

BM: L

BM: Am I a cute lemon?

LA: I will not dignify that comment with a response

LA: Beca Mitchell, would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me at the nicest restaurant I could find that also serves chicken nuggets, per your request?

BM: Yep

LA: I will pick you up at 8.

BM: Can’t wait!

\--

“I don’t even know anything about you. For all I know, my original assessment about you being an underwear perv could be entirely correct.”

Beca and Luisa were sitting on the couch in Luisa’s hotel room after having a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant. “What is there to know?” Luisa asked a bit cagily. “Are we going to start asking each other for our favorite colors? Or our childhood best friend’s name? Do you want to know about my first day of kindergarten?”

Beca tilted her head thoughtfully, and answered, “Why not? I know some pretty intimate things about you… but I don’t know the thousand little things that make you, you.”

Beca reached out to lace her fingers into Luisa’s hand, continuing, “George R.R. Martin says that ‘memories’ are ‘the bones of the soul,’ and I tend to agree with him, that our personal experiences are unique and crucial. They shape us, and they influence how we experience life.”

It was Luisa’s turn to look thoughtful. She nodded, and said, “Fine. We will play a game. We will trade question for question. You must add details to the answer; not just ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ But, I have one request; that we be allowed to pass if we don’t want to answer.”

Beca quirked an eyebrow, and saucily said, “Let’s make this even more interesting. If you don’t want to answer, you have to take off one piece of clothing.”

Luisa smirked. “Get ready to lose, little maus. I will allow you to go first, so you can have a head start.”

“I won’t need it,” Beca shot back. “Okay… do you have any sisters or brothers?”

“No. Do you?”

“Yes. I have one half-sister. She lives with my mom, and she’s a lot younger. We aren’t very close. Okay, what are your parents’ names?”

“Petra is my mother, and Klaus is my father. What was your favorite age?”

“I really liked being 15, because it was the year before my parent split up, and before I had to take a ton of tests and apply for college. It was kind of the last year I got to be a kid. Alright, what is your favorite dessert?”

“Bienenstich; it a cake baked on caramelized almonds filled with custard. Do you prefer cats or dogs?”

“Neither; I like both equally. Are you close to your parents?”

“Pass.” Luisa stood and pulled off her shoes. Beca didn’t push the topic; she just watched Luisa sit back down and reclaimed her hand.

“Your turn, maus. Why don’t you tell your friends you are gay?”

Beca’s cheeks turned a little pink, and she said, “Pass,” quietly, before pulling off her own shoes. She didn’t know how to tell Luisa that she feared her friends would accuse her of lying to them; she wasn’t ready to have her fears voiced.

“Okay, Luisa, when did you lose your v card?”

“My what?”

“Sorry, your virginity.”

“Pass.” Beca saw Luisa’s lips press together after she answered; she watched the tall woman unbutton her blouse, leaving her in her bra. Luisa’s pants were still on, but Beca was distracted enough by the lacy pink bra the other woman wore.

Beca tore her eyes away from Luisa’s breasts to bring them back to her face. “Okay, next question?”

“What do you want to do after college?”

“I want to become a music producer. I want to take raw talent and help them make an amazing album. I also want to spend time as a DJ. I’ve done some in school, but not anywhere big. What about you? Have you thought about what you want to do after you’re finished with DSM?”

“Pass,” Luisa answered, standing up to shimmy out of her tight pants.

Beca’s mouth went dry at the sight of Luisa’s matching lacy pink underwear. “I’m beginning to think you’re passing because you want to seduce me,” she finally wheezed.

“Now darling, what would ever give you that idea?” Luisa’s voice was innocent, but her hungry grin was anything but.

Beca sighed, and then said, “Alright, your turn, although one day I hope you’ll answer my questions.”

Luisa shrugged, and muttered, “Wir werden sehen. Ah, now it is my turn.” Luisa’s voice lowered, and she leaned closer to Beca’s ear to whisper, “Do you fantasize about me?”

Beca gulped, and stammered, “P-pass.” Pulling her socks off, she sat a little further away from Luisa, determined to learn more about the other woman. “The struggle is so real right now,” Beca whimpered as Luisa casually stretched, pushing her blonde curls over her shoulder and revealing her long neck and shoulders. “Okay, then- do you fantasize about me?”

Beca realized she’s made a tactical error when Luisa looked at her. The blonde licked her lips very slowly. One of her bra straps had mysteriously slipped down her arm. “Mmhmm… _Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Augen schließe, ist es wie eine dunkles Paradies_.” Luisa breathed in deeply, then breathed out in a sigh that sounded more like a close-mouthed moan. Beca began to feel very warm. Who knew German could sound like sex? “ _Ich stelle mir deine Hände auf meinen Brüsten vor, wie du mich von hinten nimmst_.”

“That is so unfair,” Beca whined. “You’re cheating!”

“Am I?” Luisa asked. “We never said the answers had to be in English. I also sometimes imagine that you are on top of me and then you _Berühre dich, während ich dich durch meine Worte zum Orgasmus bringe_.”

“Wow, I’ve learned a lot tonight,” Beca said. “I’ve learned that you’re evil. I’ve also learned that you set this game up so I had no chance to win.”

Luisa leaned over; by now, her bra strap was dangerously low. “Don’t be a bad loser, Liebling. The game is not over until one of us no longer has any clothes on. My turn to ask… I know by your pass that you absolutely do fantasize about me. In your fantasies, what do I do to you?”

Beca yelled, “Pass,” and almost fell off the couch taking her shirt off. Luisa’s smirk was permanent now; Beca rallied, fixing her gaze on the wall above Luisa’s head to avoid being tempted by the seductress on the couch. She took a deep, calming breath before asking, “Who is your favorite musician?”

She didn’t expect Luisa to answer, “Pass,” or for Luisa’s bra to land on her head, startling her and forcing her to look at the now topless woman sitting less than 2 feet away from her. “Fine.” Beca said, “You win.” She lunged across the couch at Luisa, knocking the other woman over and laying out on top of her. Beca captured Luisa’s lips in a kiss, trying to express to the other woman just how much she wanted her. She felt warm hands unhook her bra and shrugged out of it, then shifted to help those same hands undo her pants. Luisa’s hand had just snuck into Beca’s underwear when Beca’s phone went off in her pocket. It was ‘ _Girls just wanna have fun,’_ Chloe’s ringtone.

“Shit, I have to-“

“No, you do not,” Luisa snapped.

She rolled them over so she was on top of Beca; Beca’s phone began ringing again, but this time, it was Fat Amy calling. ‘ _Fat bottomed girls, you make the world go round’_ came from Beca’s pocket.

“Luisa, wait-“

“I have been waiting, all evening!” The exasperated woman said, kissing Beca fiercely.

She stood to tear Beca’s pants off when Beca’s phone went off again. Hearing the ringtone, Icona Pop’s _Emergency_ , Beca went pale and scrabbled in her pocket for her phone. Luisa tried to take it from her, but Beca vaulted away over the couch, hitting ‘accept’ and holding her hand up in a ‘just wait’ gesture.

“What happened? Is the house on fire? What hospital do I need to go to?”

Beca’s tone of voice was nothing short of panicked.

Luisa froze at the mention of ‘hospital,’ realizing that Beca had picked up because she knew that the phone call was for an emergency.

She watched the brunette’s face go from panicked to confused to angry in a matter of seconds.

“We agreed that you would only call on the house line if someone was dead or dying, Chlo. I’ll be home later- no, I’m out. No. What? Are you serious right now?!”

Beca hit ‘speaker’ and broadcasted Chloe’s voice into the room. _‘I’m serious, Beca. Either come home right now or I’ll track your location using Find my iPhone and come get you. The team is leaving on a retreat, which you would know if you ever went to a meeting. I’m beginning to doubt you even want to be a Bella anymore… We need to leave. Get here, now.”_

There was a click as Chloe hung up before Beca could respond.

“Aaargh,” Beca seemed beyond speech. “She’s so… GODDAMNIT!”

Beca looked at Luisa. “I’m so sorry. I have to go.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why? You heard her. She basically just gave me an ultimatum… and she implied that she would kick me out of the group! I don’t have a choice.”

Beca pulled her bra back on.

Luisa felt anger begin to creep in. “Do you always do as Chloe tells you? Is she your boss?”

“No! It’s not that. I just…”

“Oh, I know exactly what is going on. You’d do anything to keep your friends from finding out about me, wouldn’t you?”

Luisa picked her shirt up off the ground and pulled it on, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

“Luisa, I just… I have to go.” Beca walked forward, leaning in to give Luisa a kiss. Luisa turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek. Beca pulled away, looking sad, and said, “I’ll call you.”

Luisa waited until Beca pulled the door open and taken the first step into the hallway before calling “Don’t bother” after her.

Beca didn’t turn around.

Luisa locked the door behind her, then sank to the floor, sobbing.

\--

Beca cried in the cab the whole way to the Bella’s house.

She dried her tears as she walked up to the house. Inside, the Bellas were in an uproar, packing bags, fighting over belongings, and shouting at each other to hurry. Beca spotted Chloe waiting by the van, arms crossed over her chest. She ignored the red-head to pull a bag together, not even really aware of what she was packing.

Fat Amy came in to see her throwing shoes around the room viciously, and said, “Woah there, Random Task- go easy with the podia-projectiles. What’s wrong?”

Beca grumbled, “Nothing,” shoving a pair of shorts into her bag before pulling it shut and tossing it over her shoulders. “Come on,” she said as Fat Amy just stood there, staring at her, before holding her arms out and saying brightly, “I think someone could use a happy hug!”

“If you touch me right now, I might push you down the stairs. Just. Don’t.” Beca said flatly.

Fat Amy lowered her arms and backed away slowly, muttering, “Someone woke up on the skinny bitch side of the bed.”

Beca rolled her eyes and left the room, ignoring everyone else around her. She took a seat on the bus in the back, walking past Chloe without looking at her. As soon as she was in her seat, she pulled out her phone, and texted “I’m sorry” to Luisa. Then she put her headphones on and tried to drown out the thoughts in her head that whispered, ‘ _You just ruined it…. It’s over.’_

Despite her best efforts, a tear escaped and rolled down Beca’s cheek. No one in the dark bus noticed Beca’s tears as Fat Amy gunned the engine and drove the Bellas towards their destination.

 

 

Translations and vague reference explanations: Google translate is my only help here, so forgive any errors!

 _Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Augen schließe, ist es wie eine dunkles Paradies_ : Every time I close my eyes, it’s like a dark paradise. (Special thanks to Lana del Ray)

 _Ich stelle mir deine Hände auf meinen Brüsten vor, wie du mich von hinten nimmst_ : I imagine your hands on my breasts as you take me from behind

 _Berühre dich, während ich dich durch meine Worte zum Orgasmus bringe_.: touch yourself as I talk you to orgasm

We will see - wir werden sehen

Icona Pop’s _Emergency:_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5a3KOyfkF7g>

Random Task is from Austin Powers- he’s the assassin that throws shoes to kill people.

 


	9. The Heavy Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more angst, a bit of resolution. The Bellas go on a retreat. A good time is not had by all, but will Chloe and Beca come to blows over their disagreement? Who would win a race, Pieter or Luisa? Can Lily get any stranger?

The bus pulled up to a beautiful campground after driving through the night. Beca took in the sparkling blue lake, emerald green forest, and the charming log cabins, noting the beauty of the scene in spite of her continued melancholy. The other Bellas chattered excitably as they exited the bus.

“Aubrey!” Chloe squealed, running to embrace her friend.

Beca held back; she was glad to see Aubrey, because at least she knew to expect the other woman to act like a psycho. She listened to Aubrey explain the purpose of the camp, before shuffling along after the other Bellas to throw her belongings into a tent and begin a serious of dumb bonding activities.

Legacy was acting like a puppy, obviously ecstatic to be “bonding” through enforced togetherness, simultaneous sweating, and the constant threat of booby traps. Aubrey acted exactly as Beca expected, shouting orders and placing unreasonable expectations on the group. Chloe was the only one acting strangely.

She hadn’t apologized to Beca for forcing an ultimatum on her. She also hadn’t asked Beca where she had been. Beca was almost suspicious that Chloe knew where she had been, but hoped that Chloe respected her privacy enough to not track her; all the girls wrote their iCloud usernames and passcodes down for safety reasons. The Bellas traveled a lot, and the idea behind having the list was that if one of the girls went missing (or got seriously lost) the others could find her phone, or give the information to the police. The only way Chloe could have tracked her was to get a ¾ vote of the group to open the sealed envelope the info was in. Beca was afraid to ask if the vote had taken place, so she just remained silent at the back of the group, answering in one word answers and refusing to participate enthusiastically.

Chloe was her usual bubbly self, flitting around and trying to get the group pumped up and involved. What wasn’t usual was that she kept making little comments to Beca that were… not out of character, but kind of extra strange.

The most notable one came as the Bellas were lying down to go to sleep in a tiny tent with barely enough space for all of them. Beca ended up lying face to face with Chloe. The other girl began a whispered conversation, which Beca tuned out until Chloe said, “I wish I had experimented more in college, you know?”

Beca kept herself calm, rolled her eyes at Chloe, and rolled over to face Lily. Being licked on the nose was better than trying to keep from screaming at Chloe.

\--

Morning dawned bright and early, and another day of fruitless bonding commenced. Beca was robotic, just going through the motions. Luisa had still not texted her back, and Beca couldn’t stop thinking of the same voice that whispered terms of endearment in her ear telling her not to call. Suddenly, Chloe was  in her face, asking her what her problem was. Beca acted instinctively, giving Chloe a little push to make her back away. Chloe came right back with a harder shove.

Beca came out of her fog enough to hear her saying, “…not even listening to me! What is your problem? You’re right next to me and you’re a hundred miles away! Don’t you even care anymore?”

“No.” Beca’s voice was quiet, but the word fell on Chloe like a whip crack. The redhead shrunk, and whispered, “What?”

“I said that I don’t care anymore. It’s too much, Chloe. You asked too much of me.”

“When? What do you mean?”

“When did you ask too much of me? How about all year! This is my senior year, Chloe! It’s supposed to be easy!”

“… We haven’t done anything differently this year than any other year.”

“Except this year I’m balancing an internship, my personal life, and the Bellas’ usual practice schedule on steroids!!!”

“You have an internship?”

Fat Amy got between the two girls and shouted, “Woah, woah ladies! You two can’t fight!”

Beca ignored Fat Amy, needing to let her anger and sadness out somewhere. “You have been so blind this year that you haven’t even asked me. What are you planning to do after I graduate, Chloe? Fail Russian lit again so you can stay behind and be the leader of the Bellas for another year?”

“I’m going to do whatever it takes to get the Bellas back to the top! I thought that’s what you wanted- that we both wanted that!”

“Did you even ask me what I want? Do you even care?”

“Of course I care! You never said…”

“How could I say anything without hurting you?”

“Because friends tell each other things! You haven’t been honest either!”

“Honest about what, Chloe?” Beca asked, her heart pounding. “What did I lie about now?”

“How about that crazy German girl from DSM? Did you lie about her, Beca? Isn’t it true that you’re… sleeping with the enemy?!”

Silence fell. Beca felt an icy hand squeeze her heart. Chloe knew- everyone knew.

“I…”

Beca looked at the circle of faces around her. She thought of Luisa’s face as the beautiful blonde accused her of not wanting her friends to know about them. She thought about her life up to this point, and about hiding, and lying, and hating herself. She remembered a brilliant smile haloed by blonde hair and Luisa’s hand in hers and how she had never wanted another person the way she wanted Luisa. Beca thought about a door being locked behind her. She felt herself tearing up and angrily brushed at her eyes. “Yeah, okay. I was seeing Lu- I mean, the Kommissar. But I fucked it up.”

Beca broke down into tears and huge, gasping sobs. Immediately, she was surrounded by comforting arms and bodies. She latched onto the nearest person and muffled her cries against their shoulder. A hand was stroking her hair, and another was rubbing her back, and as she cried, she realized that even though they were noisy, and silly, and ridiculous, her friends were the best, and they loved her.

Her face was still against the (now damp) shoulder when she pulled herself together enough to ask, “Do you hate me?”

Several voices said, “What?!” in concert- Beca heard Lily whisper, “They don’t hate me and I’ve tasted human flesh” before Chloe yelled, “Beca Mitchell, have you been lying to us because you’re afraid to come out?”

Beca said, “Yes?” Chloe pulled Beca away from Cynthia-Rose (who gave the best hugs ever, seriously) to spin her around and say, “Are you kidding me right now?!”

“Um... no? I mean. I get that several group members aren’t straight, but they were always up front and honest about it. I just… well, I wasn’t out to my dad and he works at the school… so where most people get to experiment and find themselves, my dad is a literature professor and has half the campus population as students. He’s all I really have- I hate my mom. And then, I didn’t tell anyone, and you always get in the shower with me, plus no one is shy about changing and I wasn’t looking, really, I-“

Chloe slapped her hand over Beca’s mouth, and said, “Just. Stop talking, right now. I can’t even handle the level of stupid coming out of your mouth.” She removed her hand from Beca’s mouth. Beca muttered, “Ow,” but Chloe was on a roll.

“Do you think being sexually attracted to girls makes you a predator? Or means that you can’t control yourself around women? Has anyone here ever felt sexually harassed by Beca?”

Fat Amy’s hand shot up, but she said, “We sexually harass each other, though, I mean, it’s completely consensual, just like that thing where I use your student ID number at the dining hall and you pretend not to notice. We’re cool, Beca.”

“What? No, Fat Amy, we’re going to come back to that...“

“Nah, you love me!”

Chloe jumped in, saying, “The point is, Beca, we don’t give a damn who you’re attracted to. All of us change in front of each other because we trust each other. You’ve never hurt anyone or made anyone uncomfortable, and we know you never would- and we don’t care.”

Beca started crying again, and Cynthia-Rose hugged her again, just supporting her.

“We’ll have to go clubbing sometime- I got a bunch of girls who would just eat you up, Becs.” Cynthia-Rose murmured soothingly.

Chloe whispered to Fat Amy, “I’ve never seen Beca cry this much.”

Fat Amy shook her head. “I’ve never even seen Beca cry. It’s about time… she’s kind of emotionally constipated. This Kommissar chick must be some _heiße Lady_.”

Chloe agreed, but added, “I think Beca is heartbroken.”

Chloe sent the rest of the Bellas back to camp, and walked with Beca around the lake for a little while.

“Were you with her when I called you the other night?”

“Yeah… we had just gone on our first real date. The other times were just kind of…” Beca gestured a little self-consciously, and Chloe filled in, “Hook-ups?”

Beca nodded, and looked away before saying, “That’s all I usually do, you know? Sneak out, hook up, come back and pretend I’m a nun.”

Chloe took Beca’s hand in hers, and said affectionately, “You idiot.”

“How did you even know about us? I mean, how did you find out?”

“I figured it out the night of the riff-off. You gave me two drinks worth four shots and then ditched me; when I went to find the bathroom I knocked and I thought I heard you, but then the German answered. I left, but when I asked Fat Amy where you were, she said you were in the bathroom. It didn’t all really click until I saw- Kommissar, is it? I saw her come back with some pretty obvious hickeys. I unfortunately know you’re a biter, so that’s when I figured it out.”

“I am _not_ a _biter_.”

“The teeth marks on your girlfriend would beg to differ.”

“She’s not my girlfriend. She isn’t even talking to me right now.”

“But you want her to be your girlfriend, right?”

“…Yes. But-“

Chloe cut her off. “No, Beca. If you want to be with her, you need to figure it out.”

“But she’ll be travelling with DSM, we won’t even be in the same country most of the time, or on the same continent. How will we make it work?”

“Skype, FaceTime, phone calls, text messages, letters, emails, vacations- you can make it work! But that’s something you need to figure out. With her.”

“She doesn’t want to see me, Chloe. She said as much.”

“Beca, I might have been blind to the years you spent sneaking around with women, but I wasn’t blind the night of the riff-off. When she came back from the bathroom, Kommissar had a big goofy grin on. She didn’t even look intimidating. She looked…”

“What? She looked what?”

“She looked love drunk, honestly. She looked like she was in love.”

“Oh… I fucked up really bad, Chloe. I need to make it right.”

“We’ll be home by tomorrow. Call her tonight and leave her the most apologetic voice mail in the universe, and we’ll see what happens.”

Beca hugged Chloe. “Thanks- love ya.”

“I love you too, you grumpy dark cloud. Now, c’mon. Aubrey is giving us s’mores as a reward for our breakthrough and I want to make sure Legacy knows the Barden Bella toasting method.”

Beca grinned as Chloe pulled her along behind her, feeling lighter and happier than she had in a long while.

\--

Pieter found Luisa sprinting laps on the public track near their hotel. She was relentless during rehearsals, and didn’t stop working after rehearsals, either. The blonde had been pushing herself even harder lately, working out or running to the point of physical exhaustion every day and sleeping hard every night. Pieter waited for the blonde to reach him, and then matched her pace easily.

He ran beside her silently, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was wet, but he couldn’t be sure if it was tears or sweat, or a combination of both. Luisa was breathing heavily, and her face was red. Her hands were clenched tightly, as if she were trying to hold herself together. Finally, after he had been keeping pace with her for a mile, she spoke.

“Stop looking at me, Pieter. I am fine.”

“Your leg is bleeding, Luisa.”

“What?”

“You must have caught it on something on the run over. Stop so I can look at it.”

Luisa obediently slowed to a jog, going another lap slowly to cool down a bit. She and Pieter sat on the ground. Pieter examined Luisa’s leg; she had a long, thin scratch. A superficial wound, but it must have stung. “We will clean and bandage it at the hotel,” he said, stretching a bit to loosen his muscles. Luisa stretched with him, her breathing evening out as her heartrate slowed.

“She keeps texting me.”

“Is she not saying what you want to hear?”

“That’s not the point, Pieter.” Luisa snapped.

“What do you want from her? Perfection? You would find her boring if she did not fumble around you, or if she didn’t challenge you. She made a mistake, Luisa. Allow her to apologize.”

“I am supposed to forgive and forget every time she hurts me, Pieter?”

“Someone once said, ‘You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart.’ If she has a good enough reason, and means her apology- then yes. Forgive her.”

“You say that as if it were so easy. You don’t know how it feels, to look at her when her friends are not there, and her eyes are warm, and soft, and look at me like I am the sun. And then her friends are there, and she can’t meet my eyes at all, Pieter. She is ashamed of her feelings for me.”

“Maybe she hasn’t had enough time to come to terms with herself- were you always as open about the more tender parts of yourself?”

“I refused to hide myself away, Pieter. You know that.”

“And you had some trouble, yes?”

“…If by trouble, you mean my father told me he would never speak to me again, and my mother is disgusted by me but tries not to be? Yes, I had trouble. But I did not play a game of not being sure of their reactions. I knew, and I suspected the worst, and I did what I had to. I have regrets, but my honesty is not one of them.”

“Then you desire her honesty?”

“Above all else, I want honesty from her, yes. And for her to stand up to her friends, and tell them what she needs.”

“You expect a great deal, Luisa. But I know you, and you never expect more from people than they can give. I think your little maus will rise to your expectations. If she does come clean, what then?”

“Then we will talk. Before this goes any further, we will talk. She left things too unresolved… even if she is open to her friends, she must apologize, and then we will talk.”

Pieter stood, and helped Luisa to her feet. She winced as muscles complained at being overworked for the third day in a row. “The hotel has a sauna, it will help your sore muscles.”

Luisa smiled a bit, and replied, “It will be good for your old man bones, you mean.”

“I am wounded by your youthful disrespect,” Pieter bantered back. “Now, help me hobble back there so I can bandage your pigheaded self and relax.”

Pieter leaned on Luisa dramatically. She laughed and pushed him off, running down the street and shouting, “Last one there buys the protein shakes!”

Pieter took off after her, huffing a bit dramatically and calling out, “I’ll have the strawberry banana,” as he overtook, and then passed the fatigued Luisa.

She shouted out, “Cheater!” but she was smiling as she reached the door he was holding for her and ducked in under his arm.

\--

Beca stood outside the circle of light from the campfire, listening to Luisa’s phone ring… and ring… and go to voicemail. “Hallo, Sie haben Luisa erreicht. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Signalton. <beep>.”

“Hey, Luisa, this is Beca. I… Chloe knows about us, and so does everyone else. I told them, and I feel really good about it. I’m scared as hell. I thought I was going to stop breathing for a minute, but they were great. I’m really lucky to have such great friends.”

“Damn right!” a voice called from the fireside.

Beca grinned, then continued, “Um, anyway, I’ve texted you to say sorry a thousand times, but I need to apologize in person. Even if you never want to talk to me after that, please don’t leave it the way it is.” Beca paused, then decided she had nothing left to lose anyway, and said, “I miss you. I can’t sleep, I can’t think straight, because you’re there in my mind. I… I miss you. Please call me. Please. Goodnight, beautiful.”

 

Translations and sources: 

 _heiße Lady_ : hot lady

The quote Pieter used- Louise Erdrich said, “Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could.” (The Painted Drum)

 _Hallo, Sie haben Luisa erreicht. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Signalton_. : Hello, you have reached Luisa. Please leave a message after the beep. .


	10. Like-liking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Beca and Luisa try to resolve their differences with honesty.  
> There's some discussion of sexuality, a few moments of reminiscing about past sexy times, and the promise of a Beca-Pieter-Luisa friendship scene in the next chapter.  
> Sorry if this chapter seems a little slow, I'm taking my time because I want to make sure I don't miss anything rushing towards a happy ending... will it be a happy ending?! 
> 
> It's AU, anything goes!

Luisa sat on the couch with her her phone on the table in front of her, listening to Beca’s voicemail again. She looked at the clock, made up her mind, and dialed Beca’s number.

In the bus, the Bellas were singing Billie Jean, but Beca felt her phone buzzing against her leg and yelled, “Shut up! Stop for a minute!”

Fat Amy jammed the brakes on the bus. Everyone and everything on the bus flew forward. Beca lost her grip on her phone, but crawled over several Bellas to get it again before answering “Hello?! Hi?”

Behind her, traumatized Bellas were gingerly making their way back to their seats, picking up luggage and aiding the wounded. Beca climbed out of the bus to talk more freely.

“Hallo, Beca.”

“Luisa! Thank you for calling me back. I’m-“

“Are you in town yet?”

“Oh, we aren’t home yet. We’re about 40 minutes away. What’s up?”

“You said you wished to meet. I would like that. There is a pub near my hotel. Will you meet me there at 8?”

“Yes, I’ll be there, and I-“

“I want to talk to you face to face, Beca.”

“Okay…”

“And Beca?”

“Yes?”

“I have missed you too. I will see you tonight.” With that, Luisa hung up.

Beca tried not to get too excited; Luisa had missed her, but that didn’t mean she was ready to forgive her, or even pick up where they had left off. Beca shook herself out of her thoughts; she was ready to fight for Luisa. She could see now that she would have to; Chloe had helped her see that if she wanted someone in her life, she would have to put in the time and effort. Beca was ready for whatever challenge Luisa gave her.

She was ready to fight for the woman she lo- liked. Like, like-liked.

\--

Luisa was waiting for Beca in a corner booth. She watched the brunette approach, twisting her napkin in her hands under the table. Beca hesitated at the table for a moment, but Luisa gestured at the seat beside her, saying, “Sit, please.”

Beca slid in carefully, leaving enough space between her and Luisa for a car to drive through.

Luisa rolled her eyes, reached over, and pulled Beca flush against her. “You little idiot,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around Beca and hugging her. Beca immediately returned the hug, feeling her eyes burn a little as she breathed in Luisa’s familiar scent.

“I was so worried you would never speak to me again,” Beca whispered into Luisa’s neck. Luisa’s mouth turned down into a slight frown at this thought. “I was very angry. And I think… I know that if what happened that night didn’t happen then, it would happen later down the line.” Luisa let Beca go but kept hold of both her hands. Looking into Beca’s dark blue eyes, Luisa continued, “I needed to know that you would not keep me as a… dirty secret in your bureau?”

“Closet, yeah, I understand that. I needed to tell my friends the truth, and you deserve better than to be anyone’s secret. I would be proud to introduce you to my friends and family as my girlfriend.” Beca’s face blanched as she realized what she had just said. She began babbling, quickly saying, “I mean, if that’s what you wanted. I didn’t mean to assume you would want that. I mean, why would you even want to be my girlfriend? Ha! I mean look at you! You’re so perfect and I’m just a little troll…”

Luisa’s eyebrows had climbed up towards her hairline as Beca’s little rant began, but she cut the other woman off as she began insulting herself. “You are not a troll, Beca. I thought you understood that I was joking because you obviously preferred not to come out to your team just then. The truth of the matter is that you are beautiful.”

Beca tried to protest, but Luisa cut her off, saying, “I am very critical, Beca. I seek perfection in others and myself relentlessly. I would not lie to you. I value honesty too highly.  Besides,” Luisa continued, leaning her face closer to Beca’s, “What you lack in height you make up for in surprising strength, and what you lack in eloquence, you make up for by being adorable.” Luisa kissed Beca gently, smiling against her lips as Beca tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two women to pull apart. Luisa tried not to glare at their waitress as she said brightly, “Hi! I’m Cara, and I’ll me taking Care-of you tonight!” The waitress chuckled at her own pun, ignoring the death glare Luisa had failed to suppress at that joke, and continued with, “What can I get the two of you tonight?” Luisa looked at Beca to see if she was ready to order, and was pleased to see the other woman’s cheeks were pink; Beca pulled her gaze away from Luisa and stammered, “Uh, chicken fingers and- yeah, French fries? Oh, and I’ll have a Sam Summer Ale, too.”

Luisa glanced down at the menu, and then said, “I’ll have the cod, not breaded, with the braised carrots and potatoes. I’ll also have a Beck’s. Thank you.”

“All right!” Cara said, “Be right back with your drinks.” She walked away, taking their menus with her.

Beca was still blushing as she looked at Luisa after the waitress left. “You think I’m beautiful?” she asked shyly.

“I think you are lovely; that night in the club when you barged into my life, I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman in the club.”

“I did _not_ barge!”

“You sat down after demanding an invitation and proceeded to interrogate me, if I recall correctly.”

“Well, you were just… sitting there looking too perfect to be alone and I felt bad for you.”

Luisa raised an eyebrow, and asked, “You felt bad for me? Is that why you began flirting with me outrageously before forcing me to dance with you and seducing me with your American grinding?”

Beca began giggling at the image Luisa was painting. She didn’t think of herself as sexy or beautiful. Cute, funny in a sarcastic way, sure- but she wasn’t an amazing dancer like Stacey, and she didn’t ooze confidence like Fat Amy. She wasn’t outgoing like Chloe, or have an edgy look like Cynthia-Rose. She was just… average Beca. “I don’t think I could have seduced you if I danced naked in front of you,” Beca laughed.

“I believe you did, in fact, dance naked in front of me later in the night, but I understand what you mean.” Luisa said in a falsely serious tone of voice. “I was just a poor, pure German girl who stumbled into an American gay club and was seduced by a local womanizer.”

Beca pouted. “I mean, you can remember it that way if you want, but I remember you fucking me in an alley because you couldn’t wait long enough to get me home.”

Luisa licked her lips. “I believe the alley… interaction was mutual.” She held Beca’s eyes for a moment, her eyes darkening as she replayed her memories of that night.

“Ah-haha, I mean, we are in a restaurant, so you definitely aren’t allowed to pull the seduction eyes on me,” Beca said a little nervously.

“I don’t have to ‘pull’ anything on you to seduce you, I think that has been proven… remember the time in the bathroom? I was minding my business, washing my hands, and then you were begging me to take you on the sink. Is that not how it happened?”

“I, um, you sang me a song about thongs? I couldn’t help myself.” Beca said exasperatedly.

“I think there was more to it than that,” Luisa said, waggling her eyebrows. “I think you have warm and fuzzy feelings for me.”

“Hey, I’m a tough a cappella chick. We only love competition, sick beats, and perfect pitch. I don’t want to ruin my reputation by admitting that I… like-like you,” Beca said hesitantly, recognizing that Luisa was steering the conversation to more serious topics.

“I also enjoy competitions. But I think… I might like you even more.” Luisa said slowly.

Beca melted a bit, and tried to come up with something cute to say back, but all she could come up with was, “Me too.”

“The point is,” Luisa said, “I would also be proud to introduce you as my girlfriend to my friends and family.”

“Woah,” Beca said. “I mean… I’m sorry, give me a minute. Um, this usually only happens in my dreams, but this is real life, right? So, uh, I… Yeah. Yes. I want to date you. And I really, really, hope this is real, because if I have that dream where you ask me out and a rhino rampages through the restaurant one more time, I’m going to lose it.”

“How peculiar,” Luisa said. “I got lost between the rhino and the feverish muttering- is that a yes?”

“YES. I mean, yeah, it’s cool, I’m cool, hahaha.” Beca leaned up to kiss Luisa. Luisa leaned into the kiss, bringing one hand up to stroke Beca’s cheek. “I don’t frequently discuss my feelings,” Luisa began.

Alrighty, then! I got your drinks right here! Becks and Sam Summer, fresh from the tap! I’m a Mike’s Hard girl, myself, but whatever suits you!”

This time, Beca was giving the waitress the evil eye. “Okay. Thanks.” She said, trying not to take her worries that Luisa wouldn’t continue out on the oblivious Cara.

“So, what was that you were saying?” Beca asked, nervously pushing her hair behind one ear. “I was just saying,” Luisa said quietly, “That I do not usually talk about my feelings, but I need you to know that the feelings I have for you run very deep. I can only imagine they will grow stronger, the way they have over the time that I have known you.”

Beca’s grin widened, and she said happily, “I feel the same about you. I really want to see where this… where _we_ , go.”

Luisa grinned back, relieved that Beca returned her feelings.

She lifted her beer and handed Beca hers. “A toast, then, to new beginnings, and like-liking each other.”

Beca clinked her glass against Luisa’s saying, "I’ll drink to that!”

“Now, I wish to know all about this… retreat. How did your friends react when you told them about being gay?”

“They were supportive. They called me stupid and slapped me around a little bit, but… I honestly think they are okay with it, which is incredible.”

“Why is it so surprising to you that they accept you for who you are?”

“I just… In my mind, it’s still something I feel like I need to keep hidden, I mean- liking boys, that was always expected. People tease you over crushes when you’re a kid, and for a long time I didn’t like boys.” Beca gestured with her hands, looking for the right words. “I did like girls. But I knew enough to pretend I didn’t. I’m just fighting against more than 20 years spent denying these parts of myself.”

Beca sighed and took a sip of her beer. Luisa waited patiently for her to continue. “A while back, this guy named Jesse was really into me. He was sweet and funny, and he was really non-threatening, which is why I think we got along so well. And, if I was dating Jesse, I had a legitimate reason to not look at other women, or think about other women. I had an ironclad reason to not think about my sexuality. I kind of… convinced myself that I was going to marry him.  We dated for almost a year when I realized that I didn’t like him half as much as he liked me, and half the reason I liked him was because he was so into me. That break-up could’ve been really messy, but…” Beca shrugged, and said, “He was really good about it. It kind of made me wonder if he liked me as much as he thought he did, or if he guessed- but anyway. We’re friends, and there hasn’t really been anyone since him.”

Luisa nodded thoughtfully. “I have never dated a man. I can look at a man and recognize why someone would find him attractive, but I myself have never wanted to pursue a man.”

“Yeah, I understand that. I kind of looked stuff up, and apparently there’s one theory that peoples’ sexuality is on a spectrum, and they can lean one way or another. I figure I lean more towards women, even though I can also appreciate an attractive guy, and I could see myself sleeping with a man… but at the same time, I have deeper emotional attachments to women.”

Luisa tilted her head. “I could see why being attracted to both genders might cause you to act as if you prefer the gender others would expect you to be with. Thank you for sharing this with me. It has helped me understand your hesitancy to come out- if you had married a man, many people would have discounted your sexuality as experimentation or a phase.”

Beca breathed out, and said, “Exactly. I’m glad you understand. I identify as bisexual, although labels are really just… I don’t love labels, especially when they just work to simplify something that is complicated and nuanced.”

Sipping her beer, Luisa said, “Have your friends treated you any differently?”

“I mean, Cynthia-Rose invited me clubbing, and Lily came out with a pretty disturbing detail about… anyway, not really. I think some of them had guessed but just let me go on with not being out, at least until I was ready. They’re good about that. We all have things about us that we feel like it’s a struggle for others to accept, and I like that about us. It’s like the Bellas come together to showcase each other’s strengths and help each other overcome our weaknesses. It’s been… really great to have all of them supporting me, and giving me people to support for the last 4 years.”

“Speaking of 4 years, when do you graduate?”

“Oh, the ceremony is this Saturday at 2 p.m.”

“May I… that is, would you like for me to attend?”

“Oh, you don’t have to- it’s going to be really long and…” Beca trailed off, seeing that Luisa looked disappointed. “Luisa, I would love for you to come to my graduation,” Beca said, holding Luisa’s hand. “I’m apologizing in advance because it’s going to be really boring and awkward and my dad will probably cry, but… I would really like to see you. Will you come? Please?”

Luisa beamed, and replied, “It would be my pleasure, Beca.”

\--

After dinner, the two women walked back to Luisa’s hotel. Outside the entrance, Luisa turned to Beca and asked hesitantly, “I understand if you would rather not, but Pieter has been asking to meet you officially. It wouldn’t take long, I just think he wants to…”

“Size me up?” Beca joked. “What is ‘size me up’?” Luisa asked.

“It means… to figure out what I’m like.” Luisa nodded, and replied, “I believe that is exactly what he wants. So, come up to my room?”

“Anytime…” Beca said, her mind obviously not on meeting Pieter. “Later, Liebling.” Luisa chuckled, stroking Beca's hair.  “I have the feeling that if we do not humor Pieter tonight, he will be sitting on the bed when we wake up tomorrow morning.”

Beca’s pulse beat faster at the suggestion that she would be spending the night. “Um, alright. Let’s go meet Pieter. I just cannot be held responsible for my actions if he says something sassy.”

Laughing, Luisa replied, “I expect you to stand against him, klein maus. I’ve seen you in action; Pieter doesn’t stand a chance.”

Luisa took Beca’s hand and led her into the hotel.

 

 

In America, we sometimes repeat words to emphasize them or change their meaning. So, when I use like-like, I mean that it's a stronger liking than the average liking (but I'm not ready to throw the l-o-v-e word out there). Like-like is popular among preteens and immature post-teens. Sorry if it's confusing :) 


	11. Maus versus Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca faces down a challenge to her right to date Luisa. Luisa faces down a challenge to her stamina.  
> Cheese flies, shade is thrown, and Mama calls to remind someone to take their vitamins.  
> Kind of a fluffy chapter with a bit of smut thrown in- smut is the spice of life, ducklings.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

Luisa let herself into her hotel room, and held the door open for Beca. She reached for the light switch, but a voice called out from the darkness, “Wait. Do not turn on the light.” Beca was surprised when Luisa listened. The door swung shut behind the two women, leaving them in darkness.

“Um, why are we listening to a creepy voice inside your locked hotel room?” Beca asked.

The sound of a match striking was followed by a flash of light. Pieter was revealed, holding a match to a candle. He slowly lit several candles, illuminating a table set for three.

“Come, sit.” He aimed a remote at a stereo and smooth jazz began playing. Luisa walked over to the table and sat beside him. Beca followed more slowly, still finding the situation a bit bizarre. “I wished to create an intimate atmosphere for our meeting. I also have snacks, in case you would like some… nibbles?”

He dramatically uncovered a platter to show an assortment of cheeses. Beca couldn’t see Luisa clearly, but she was sure the other woman was smirking. “Ha-ha, I get it.” Beca said a little flatly.

Pieter tried and failed to look innocent. “Get what? I assure you, we have everything we need right here.” He pulled a bottle of wine out of the darkness behind him and casually poured three glasses.

“I get the reference. Like you just said- nibble? Cheese?” Beca looked at Luisa. “This nickname thing is going way too far, dude.”

Pieter spread his hands out in a conciliatory gesture. “I do not know much about you, little Bella. I know your group is inferior to DSM. I know you value thick eyeliner highly. I remember hearing that you dance like a vixen. And, I know Luisa calls you her “little mouse,” but I do not know what traits of a mouse you have. Do you scurry? Do you squeak? Are you furry? So, I thought, ‘maybe she likes cheese.’ And if that is not why, well, it will be a nice snack for me.” He reached out and picked up a piece of cheddar, popping it in his mouth and smirking at Beca.

Luisa had remained quiet throughout Pieter’s monologue, but once he finished, she reached over and smacked him across the head. “You said you would be nice tonight, Pieter. Make it up to her; I will be in the restroom.”

Beca started to say, “No, don’t go,” but Luisa had already leaned over, given her a peck on the cheek, and walked out of the room, navigating eerily well in the poorly lit room.

“So…” Beca said a bit nervously.

“I will ask the questions here,” Pieter said brusquely. “What are your intentions towards Luisa?”

“Oh- well, I guess… I intend to see where things go?”

“You do not sound so sure of yourself. I do not like seeing my favorite girl hurt.” Pieter frowned, shaking his head. “I will give you one more chance. You will answer honestly; what are your intentions towards Luisa?”

Beca looked at his face; she had seen this man joking, taunting, and performing, but his face now was entirely serious. “I intend to do everything in my power to make sure I never hurt her again.” Beca said quietly. “I’m not perfect, but I think… I _know_ Luisa has looked past many of my flaws and forgiven my mistakes. I intend to hold on to her for as long as she wants me.”

Pieter nodded gravely. “That is a good answer- if Luisa has forgiven you, then I will as well. But you will not pass unchallenged.”

“Oh god, is this a seven trials kind of thing?” Beca muttered.

“In fact,” Pieter said dramatically, “It is seven grueling, sweat forming, nerve crushing rounds… of Just Dance.” He clapped twice in rapid succession, and the lights in the room went on to reveal a t.v. hooked up to a PS3.

“Seven songs, head to head battle. If you beat me, I will no longer challenge your right to date Luisa. If we tie, we will go another round until the tie is broken. If I win… well, let’s just say, do not let me win.”

“Oh…kay. You’re on,” Beca said with confidence she did not feel.

Just then, Luisa returned from the bathroom. She rolled her eyes when she saw the game set up. “Pieter, I said to make it up to her. Not make her play your little game.”

Pieter’s eyes bulged out of his head, and he shouted, “Just Dance is not JUST a game! It is a way of LIFE!” He turned around huffily to fiddle with the t.v. and controllers.

“Dude, chill.” Beca muttered.

Luisa sighed before snagging a glass of wine from the table. She plopped onto the couch to the right of the t.v., giving her an unobstructed view of Pieter and Beca. “Beca? Do you want to play against Pieter?”

Beca glanced nervously at Pieter’s warning glare before saying quickly, “Oh, yeah- I mean, it’s just a friendly game, right?”

Luisa chuckled. “Not to Pieter, it’s not. He plays this game every day…”

“Oh,” Beca said, a bit dejectedly. Luisa got up from the couch and walked over to Beca. “I will give you a kiss for luck, then.” She put her arms around Beca, and gave her a long, lingering kiss. Beca’s heart began to race, and she closed her eyes as she melted against Luisa. Luisa smiled as she pulled away. Beca slowly opened her eyes and grinned goofily, feeling even more confident than when Fat Amy wiped her butt confidence on her.

“Here we go,” Pieter said. “Luisa, you keep score. We are going 7 rounds. Ready, mousie?”

“I was born ready,” Beca said, getting herself into place in front of the sensor.

Luisa whooped from the couch, cheering her on, and Pieter hit ‘start.’

The opening strains of Lady Gaga’s ‘Bad Romance’ sounded, and Beca forced herself to get into the zone.

Pieter was moving next to her, but she ignored him to watch her dancer on the screen, automatically noting the moves coming up three steps ahead. She grinned, realizing that the game was structured in the same way that Chloe taught the Bellas choreography; she would demonstrate the steps and the girls would follow her three steps behind in a follow the leader type of set-up.

She could do this.

Pieter won the first round, but not by a big margin. He was still insufferable about his victory. Beca demanded to choose the next song, and Pieter agreed, saying, “We will switch off; I will allow you this little advantage, maus.”

Beca rolled her eyes and scrolled through the music, her mind racing as she analyzed what she knew of Pieter’s dancing.

‘ _He’s big, and he has long limbs… I bet he can’t move as quickly as I can to hit every move.’_ With this in mind, Beca chose ‘I Love It’ by Icona Pop.

She got herself in the ready position. Her strategy on this round would be to hit every move- even if they weren’t robotically perfect, she wouldn’t lose points for missing moves, and she might even pick up a bonus for sequential moves. The song started, and Beca jumped into action. She watched Pieter out of the corner of her eye. He didn’t struggle at first, but the first big combo tripped him up, and she was careful to not be distracted by it.

Pieter learned the moves quickly, and Beca realized that the song’s repetition was working against her. She filed that away for her next song choice.

Beca won the second round, and Pieter chose the third song. Rhianna’s ‘Where Have You Been’ had a rating of Hardest, and Beca struggled a bit to keep up. She and Pieter came within 10 points of each other, but Pieter still won.

Beca chose ‘Blurred Lines,’ because even though she hated the song, it was also on the hardest setting and she felt confident that she could keep up somehow. The chorus had just started when Pieter’s phone rang. Cursing, he answered it while still dancing.

“Hallo?”

Beca watched him out of the corner of her eye as he tried to talk on the phone and dance. He wasn’t doing too badly, but suddenly he stumbled, his expression one of surprise. He waved at Beca, trying to tell her to pause the game, but she shook her head, and said, “We aren’t stopping, dude, unless you forfeit this round,” and then she stepped into a killer combo that Pieter couldn’t keep up with. The song ended with Beca in the lead and Pieter still on the phone. He wasn’t talking, just listening, but Beca could hear shouting on the other end.

“Mama, I really have to go-“ Pieter tried to hang up with the person he was on the phone on, but renewed shouting had him holding the phone away from his ear and frowning. Beca turned to Luisa, who was sitting on the couch, smirking. Her phone was on the seat next to her. Luisa raised an eyebrow at Beca, pointing at Pieter and miming texting. Beca suddenly got it. Luisa had somehow convinced Pieter’s mother to provide a distraction. She tried not to grin- apparently Luisa wasn’t above underhanded tactics, but Beca wondered if she knew what was on the line with this “friendly” competition.

Pieter finally hung up the phone, sighing, and began to pick the next song. “Who was that, Pieter?”

“Ah- it was Mama. She heard somehow that I have not been taking the vitamins she sent with me? It was very strange-” he frowned. “I wonder who told her.”

Luisa shrugged. “Perhaps it was someone worried about your health?”

Pieter snorted. “My health will be better once I am victorious over the little maus. Come, let us continue. What is our score, Luisa?”

“The score is tied, 2-2. 3 rounds remain.” Luisa announced.

The next two rounds went as the previous rounds had, with Pieter and Beca choosing songs they would have an advantage with. They approached the 7th round tied; Luisa stood up and took the controller from Pieter, saying, “I will be choosing the ending song.” She shifted through the song list slowly, obviously thinking about each song before settling on ‘Blame it on the Boogie’ by Mick Jackson. Beca had played this song before, and remembered that there were tons of arm motions. She was trying to settle herself into the zone when Luisa walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, “He cannot keep up with the bends and the arm rolls- be sure to be ready to do them. And-” Luisa breathed out against Beca’s ear, continuing, “Kick his ass.”

She pressed a quick kiss to Beca’s cheek and returned to the couch. The song began and Beca forced as much attitude into her dancing as she could, realizing that another disadvantage Pieter would have was his inability to be flexible- his dance moves were too rigid.

Her score was high by the chorus, and Pieter was struggling. Suddenly, a piece of cheese hit him from behind. He turned around to glare at Luisa, who was laughing. Beca never missed a beat. Pieter jumped back in, but he never caught up after that. He tried to loosen up, but it just looked like he was flailing, and Beca couldn’t help the grin that came when she watched Pieter try to shimmy. He really couldn’t move his hips in a different direction from his shoulders, and it was going to cost him.

The round ended with Beca as the winner, and she threw her arms in the air, shouting, “Victory!”

She ran to Luisa, who picked her up and spun her around, laughing, before setting her down and kissing her.

Behind them, Pieter whined, “Not fair. You threw Gouda at me.”

“No fair, I told you to play nice and you threatened to make my girlfriend’s life hell if she couldn’t beat you at your own game.” Luisa shot back calmly. Beca realized that Luisa had known the stakes all along.

Pieter tried and failed to look contrite. “Ah, that it… I have a right to challenge her to see if she is worthy?”

“Pieter, this is a conversation for another time. But for now, just know- I can still beat you up and make you cry like I did when we were children.”

Pieter grumbled, but began to pick up his things and prepare to leave. He walked over to Beca and put his hand out for her to shake, saying begrudgingly, “You won this competition, little maus. I suppose we will have to see who will be the true victor at Worlds. Until then, work on your footwork. I’m not convinced you can tell your right from your left.”

Beca took his hand, shaking it firmly, and replying cheerily, “At least I don’t look like a giant windmill every time I try to use my arms.”

Pieter harrumphed, and stomped towards the door. Luisa kicked him playfully in the butt as he walked by, and he whined, “Kommissar!” but continued to go when she growled, “Im Laufschritt, marsch!”

Beca waited until Pieter was out to door to break into giggles. She was relieved that she had won, and delighted that the giant Pieter took orders from Luisa.

“What is so funny?” Luisa asked, smiling affectionately at Beca. “Nothing, really, just- did you really have his mother call him to scold him for not taking his vitamins?!”

“Ja. Pieter listens to his mother in all things.” Luisa grinned. “He is, as you would say, a mama’s boy?”

Beca took a deep breath, trying to calm her laughter before collapsing on the couch and groaning as her muscle soreness became more apparent.

“Are you hurt?” Luisa asked, taking a seat next to Beca. “I’m not hurt, just a little sore. The retreat was pretty rough- sleeping on the ground, ropes courses, Lily dropping out of trees onto my shoulders. I just need to rest.”

“Lie on your belly, I can help you relax.” Luisa suggested.

Beca blushed a bit, but turned over on the couch, stretching out fully. Luisa moved to kneel beside the couch and began kneading her fingers into Beca’s tight shoulder muscles. She moved down Beca’s back, adding pressure on either side of the spine and stroking out towards her sides.

“Mmm, feels nice.” Beca murmured.

“If you take your shirt off, I believe I could do a better job,” Luisa responded. She stood and retrieved some lotion from the bathroom, and when she returned, her breath caught. Beca had taken off her shirt, but had also removed her bra. She was lying face down, and her back was deliciously bare. Luisa felt herself growing warm.

She rubbed some lotion into her palms to warm it before setting her hands on Beca’s back and moving them in small circles. Luisa could feel Beca melting into the couch, and the small brunette occasionally made small sounds of contentment that made the German woman blush.

Luisa worked her way down Beca’s back, eventually hitting the waistband of her pants. She hesitated, but Beca wriggled her hips, signaling it was okay for Luisa to continue. Luisa’s hands stroked the stiff muscles at the base of Beca’s spine, and the brunette moaned. Luisa cleared her throat, feeling moisture beginning to pool between her legs. She heroically continued with the massage, kneading Beca’s butt cheeks and trying to remain focused on making the other woman feel better.

Beca suddenly arched her back, dislodging Luisa’s hands, and rolled over quickly, falling right off the couch and pulling Luisa down onto the carpet with her, where she continued to roll until she was on top of the blonde, grinning down at her with pink cheeks and darkened eyes. She had trapped Luisa’s hands above the blonde’s head, and the German woman whined because Beca’s breasts were inches away but she couldn’t touch them. “Help me relax, hmm?” Beca asked, licking her lips.

“That was my intention, yes,” Luisa maintained, her voice a bit raspy.

“More like help me die from the frustration of not being able to touch you,” Beca returned, before leaning down to crush her lips against Luisa’s.

Luisa moaned as Beca pressed her torso against her, feeling the warmth of the other woman’s chest against hers. She struggled to free her arms, and succeeded in loosening Beca’s grip enough to be able to cup the brunette’s face. Sliding her arms down lower, Luisa hugged Beca before flipping herself so Beca was beneath her, and she was lying between the shorter woman’s legs.

“Later, you’ll accuse me of jumping you,” Beca moaned as Luisa kissed her way down Beca’s neck, “But in reality, your magic fingers forced me to take action to move things along.” She gasped and arched her back up as Luisa took one of her nipples in her mouth.

“I’ve been ready to take you since the restaurant,” Luisa growled. “And perhaps even longer than that- you ran out on me last time, remember?”

Beca pulled Luisa up to look her in the eye. “I’m not going anywhere this time,” she whispered. “I don’t care if Legacy chokes on her Lucky Charms. I’m here with you tonight.” She kissed Luisa gently, and the German woman deepened the kiss, reaching to unfasten Beca’s pants at the same time. She got the button and fly undone, and slid one hand into Beca’s underwear, pressing one finger gently against her clit. Beca broke their kiss, gasping, and bucked against Luisa’s hand. Luisa continued, pressing lower to push two fingers inside Beca, finding her wet and ready.

Beca pressed her face against Luisa’s neck, moaning the blonde’s name as the fingers within her pushed deeper and twisted, and a palm pressed against her clit. Luisa’s other hand, which was anchored on her hip, slid up to cup one of Beca’s breasts and pluck at a hardened nipple.

Beca pressed kisses against the tender skin below Luisa’s ear before scraping the same place with her teeth. Luisa shivered, and then sped up her thrusts. Beca stiffened, her toes curling and her head falling back as she came hard. Luisa pulled her hand out of Beca’s pants and wrapped her arms around Beca as both women caught their breath. Beca turned her head to kiss Luisa, murmuring, “I feel so much more relaxed, thanks,” before giggling and gently pushing Luisa away so she could stand up.

Beca pulled Luisa to her feet, winking, and said, “It’s your turn, but I’m done with sleeping on the ground. Bed?” Luisa grinned wolfishly in agreement before picking Beca up and throwing her over her shoulder, patting her butt possessively as the brunette screeched playfully and wiggled.

“Do not move around like a little fish, I will drop you,” Luisa warned as she strode towards the bedroom.

“Don’t drop me! I might not survive being dropped from this high!” Beca teased.

Luisa grumbled “I’m not that tall,” before dropping Beca on the bed. She sat beside the other woman and bent to remove her shoes, but was distracted when Beca’s hands slid under her shirt from behind to play with the soft skin of Luisa’s belly.

“Stop that,” Luisa muttered, slapping Beca’s hands away gently. “I have to take my shoes off before you can have your wicked way with me.”

Beca said, “Humph,” but moved away, allowing Luisa to finish removing her shoes and begin on her pants. The sneaky hands returned to “help” with Luisa’s shirt, mostly just distracting the blonde and making her miss buttons until she finally growled and ripped the shirt off over her head, probably popping a few buttons in the process.

Beca was waiting for her in the middle of the bed, still wearing her panties but nothing else. She grinned wickedly at Luisa before reaching up to unhook the blonde’s bra, saying, “Whoops,” as the garment fell down the other woman’s arms.

Luisa raised an eyebrow at the brunette’s playful attitude. “In a good mood, hm? I wonder why that it?”

“Yeah, it’s a mystery,” Beca teased. “It was probably to amazing massage and mind blowing orgasm my girlfriend just gave me, though. Probably.”

Luisa grinned when Beca referred to her as her girlfriend. She liked the way that sounded. “Oh?” Luisa questioned. “And where is this _girlfriend_ now?”

“I’m not sure, the last I saw her she was struggling to unlace these German combat boots she wears to waffle stomp the rest of the world. She better get up here soon, though, ‘cuz I owe her.” Beca wriggled out of her underwear as Luisa watched her hungrily.

“You… owe her?” the German asked slowly.

“Mmhmm. She’s been really racking them up- I owe her one for running out on her-” Beca held up her fingers as she began to count, “then one to thank her for throwing cheese, shade, and angry mothers on her best friend-” Luisa cut in with, “Isn’t that three things?”

“Okay, so maybe two for the Just Dance debacle- then I owe her another one for a stellar massage, and the last one is for making me forget my own name before she even got my pants off. So, that’s five.”

“Five what?”

“Oh, orgasms, of course. So, if you see my girlfriend, tell her I need to make her come at least five times. If she can handle it, that is.”

Luisa pounced on Beca, murmuring, “We’ll see if _you_ can handle _her_ , my seductive little vixen.”

Beca kissed Luisa and rolled so the blonde was under her, before filling the German woman with three fingers and grinning evilly when Luisa threw her head back and moaned.

“I’ve got a week’s worth of wet dreams and fantasies to live out, beautiful- just let me know when I’ve blown your mind.” Beca ducked her head to suck one of Luisa’s nipples into her mouth, holding her fingers still inside Luisa as she played with her clit. The blonde cried out, “Beca!” before beginning to shake with her first orgasm of the night.

“Wow,” Beca teased, “Something’s got you all worked up, huh? That was quick. Well, one down, four to go!” she said cheerily as she began kissing her way down Luisa’s body. Luisa fisted the sheets and moaned when Beca reached her destination; her little maus was trying to kill her, she was sure of it.

“ _But what a way to go,_ ” Luisa’s mind whispered as the brunette went to town on Luisa with her tongue.

 

 

Notes:

I've played Just Dance, but not recently. Sorry if something is off about the game! I found the song lists at these websites:

 <http://just-dance.ubi.com/en-us/tracklist/index.aspx>

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Just_Dance_2014#Main_setlist>

Im Laufschritt, marsch: march quickly

I've decided that if Beca is a Maus, Pieter is a Wolf (mostly because of Peter and the Wolf, but also because I've seen Pieter compared to a wolf before, and it really fits- he has a kind of lean power, right? And hierarchy is important to him, and sometimes he acts eager like a puppy- so that's why this chapter is named that.)


	12. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca graduates, Luisa meets Beca's dad, Dr. Mitchell tells the cat story at dinner, and there's also some further development on what will happen after Worlds! Just a short chapter, building up to Worlds :)

“Congratulations, Barden class of 2015!” announced the commencement Master of Ceremonies. He banged his ceremonial mace, and 3,000 graduation caps flew into the air over the crowd of whooping and hollering graduates.

“We did it!” Chloe screamed in Beca’s ear. “I know! I was there!” Beca screamed back, smiling at her best friend, who was beginning to dance in the aisle and hug everyone around her.

The graduates processed out (some less solemnly than others- Beca saw some Trebles high-fiving everyone they passed, and Chloe didn’t stop dancing.)

On the lawn, a sea of purple caps and gowns washed in every direction trying to find families and friends. Legacy struggled up, carrying the Bella’s purses to where the girls were grouped, letting Aubrey take pictures. She was crying but was grinning, and Beca hugged her, reminding her, “We still have Worlds- it’s not over yet, Legacy.”

Beca’s dad came up to congratulate her. He had been seated with the faculty and was wearing his full regalia- puffy sleeves and all. Beca cringed a bit at the puffy hat, but held her diploma up for him to see.

“Congratulations, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you,” Dr. Mitchell gushed, clapping a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “I made reservations at that restaurant you mentioned, for four people. When do I get to meet this mystery date?”

Beca grinned, feeling a little queasy, but looking into her father’s laughing eyes, she felt more at ease. “Oh, she’s around here somewhere,” Beca said breezily, turning to look for Luisa’s blonde head.

“She?” Dr. Mitchell asked carefully. “Beca, have you been dating Chloe this whole time and keeping it from me?”

Beca was about to reply, but Chloe chose this moment to run past and launch herself onto Aubrey, squealing, “I’m done! I’m done! I’m-” Aubrey did the world a favor and shut Chloe up by kissing her soundly.

“Ah.” Said Dr. Mitchell, “That’s that, then. So? Where’s this girl my famously secretive daughter is finally willing to let me meet? She must be pretty special.”

Beca spotted Luisa, and moved to pull her over to meet her father. Keeping a tight hold of Luisa’s hand, Beca said, “Dad, this is Luisa. Luisa, this is my father, Dr. Mitchell.”

Beca’s dad held out his hand to shake Luisa’s, grinning at her as he said, “Please, call me Greg. It’s nice to meet you, Luisa.”

“Thank you, Greg. I look forward to getting to know you- Beca speaks so highly of you.” Luisa answered sincerely.

“Excellent!” Dr. Mitchell said, rubbing his hands together. “Well, let’s go find Linda and we’ll head out to dinner.”

“Linda is my stepmom,” Beca muttered to Luisa. “I’m sure she’s lovely,” Luisa whispered back, following Greg’s bobbing puffy hat through the crowd.

\--

“And then, when Beca was 10, she was convinced that she could train her cat to sing- the poor thing learned to meow on command, but it never really got the hang of that Christina Aguilera song!” Dr. Mitchell was laughing so hard at his own story that he was crying. Luisa was chuckling next to Beca, whose face was bright red.

Linda chimed in with, “Oh, I don’t know Greg- sometimes the cat walks down the piano and I swear I can hear the opening notes of Genie in a Bottle!”

Beca smiled weakly as Luisa laughed again; the dinner had been great so far, although of course her dad had to embarrass the hell out of her with stories from her childhood over coffee and dessert.

“So, anyway, Luisa, what about you? Beca mentioned you perform for a living?” Beca’s dad asked.

“I am a member of a world-renowned acapella group, yes. We will be competing against the Bellas at Worlds in a couple weeks.” Luisa said.

“Another music lover, then- just like Beca. Do you want to continue doing that?” Linda asked.

Luisa frowned thoughtfully, and admitted, “Recently I have been considering turning over leadership of the group to a younger member- I have been with DSM for six years now. I have been thinking about going back to get my master’s degree. I would like to work on composing more.”

“I didn’t know that,” Beca said, reaching out to hold Luisa’s hand. “What type of composition do you want to do?”

“Well, there is always the commissioned composition- music written to fulfill specific group needs or purposes. I have always loved arranging for choruses, especially youth choruses. It’s a bit of a niche field, but I have some connections from performing and meeting conductors.” Luisa looked at Beca. “I want to settle down, really. World travel is exciting, but also exhausting. Besides, with my experience, I could do many different things in the music world- judging performances, offering clinics and workshops, voice lessons. I’d want to settle somewhere with a vibrant music community.”

“Sounds like you have given this some thought. Well, best of luck to both of you- the new graduate, and the intrepid musician, both setting out to seek their dreams!” Beca’s dad raised his coffee cup in the air; the three women at the table lifted their cups and said, “Cheers!”

\--

Luisa and Beca went back to Luisa’s hotel after dinner. Beca was quiet the whole way to the room. Finally, after she and Luisa had been sitting on the couch for a while watching Teen Mom, Beca turned to Luisa and asked quietly, “What now?”

“What do you mean?” Luisa asked, tightening the arm she had around Beca’s shoulders a bit to pull the brunette closer.

“What do we do… when you’re in Germany and I’m in L.A. or New York or Atlanta? I don’t even know what I’m going to do when you leave in two days to return to Europe to begin finalizing your prep for Worlds. So, I mean- what do we do now? I’m going to have a hard time without you.” Beca looked away from Luisa, trying not to cry. Luisa put her finger under Beca’s chin and gently tilted her face back up.

“We knew this was coming… after this, there are no promises or plans, except for this; you will do what you must to see your dreams realized, and I will do the same. It may work out that you get a job in a city where I like the university. Or, I will go to school somewhere else and visit you during breaks. We knew this would be difficult, maus. We will get through this together.”

“But if we don’t?”

Luisa sighed and kissed Beca on the forehead. “If we don’t work out maus, I still wouldn’t regret you. And remember, we both agreed that we would have to fight and struggle. We’ve never had it easy- even recently, we’ve been so busy with rehearsals and your classes and life- but still. I like… to come home to you.”

Beca beamed. “I like that too. And I would never regret you either. Luisa?”

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t tell you this, but… I got a job offer.”

“Oh? Where?”

“L.A. I’d be a glorified intern… but with more responsibility. The thing is, though, that it offers me even more learning opportunities than I have now, and I just… I want to say yes, but I wanted to talk to you first.” Beca bit her lip as Luisa looked at her.

“Do you want it?”

“More than words can express.” Beca breathed.

“Then take it. You have my full support, if that’s what you were looking for?” Luisa smiled at Beca. “Go become a music producer, Beca. I am so happy for you.”

Luisa leaned down, and kissed Beca. “Besides,” she continued in a teasing tone of voice, “You’ll need something to look forward to after DSM defeats you in Worlds!”

Beca squawked “As if!” and hit Luisa with a throw pillow. Luisa pulled the pillow off her face slowly, and said, “Now you have done it, little maus. Prepare to be gently beaten within an inch of feathery death.”

Beca screeched playfully and ran towards the bedroom, calling out, “I’m gonna get the bigger pillows! Then you’ll get it!”

“Cheaters never prosper,” Luisa growled, following the laughing brunette into the bedroom, only to be attacked from behind as she entered the room; Beca had hidden behind the door and waited for her.

“This is war!” Luisa called out, struggling to escape the onslaught of Beca’s pillows of fury.

The pillow war went on until the vacationing couple in the room next door called in a noise complaint; only a few minutes after that, Beca and Luisa were asleep, curled up next to each other, each secretly dreading the next day- the day before Luisa would head to Germany with DSM, and Beca would return to campus to pack and rehearse.

Despite the impending separation, both women slept soundly, although Luisa would later complain that Beca’s feet were cold, and Beca would complain that Luisa held her a bit too tightly, neither truly minded, and each enjoyed pleasant dreams.


	13. World Acapella Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait- This chapter contains a tiny date night, the WORLD ACAPELLA COMPETITION, and a bathtub.   
> There is also a tiny bit of Drunk!Pieter/Chloe.

 

The plane touched down and Beca practically ran for the airport; she loved the Bellas but an international flight trapped in a tin can suspended thousands of feet in the air in business class was a lot to ask of anyone, let alone a reclusive introvert.

Chloe was close behind her, that vivacious ball of sunshine and energy bounding off the plane to conquer Denmark. Immigration, transportation to the hotel, and check-in service completed, Beca fell into her hotel bed and fell asleep.

She awoke to afternoon sunshine streaming in the window and her phone buzzing on the bedside table. Fumbling for the device, she answered it without looking at the screen.

“Y’ello,” Beca mumbled into the phone, still a bit groggy.

“Hallo? Beca? Have you landed?” Beca rolled over and answered, “Luisa? Hi, yeah we landed a few hours ago; I fell asleep as soon as we got to the hotel, I’m so sorry.”

“No worries, maus, you are awake now. I have a proposition for you; DSM has practice for the next few hours. When we are done, I will have free time. Would you have dinner with me?”

Beca found herself grinning. “I would love to have dinner with you. I missed you,” Beca said quietly.

“I missed you as well, Beca. But no sadness now; I must go beat my crew into shape, and you must wash the sleep from your face. I will pick you up at 6.”

“I’ll be ready,” Beca said, swinging her feet over the side of the bed and heading for the shower. She turned the water on, and continued talking to Luisa. “What should I wear? Do I need to dress up?”

“No… what is that sound in the background?”

Beca pulled her shirt over her head before responding, “The shower. I’m getting ready to shower.”

Luisa paused on the other end of the line before saying in a sultry voice, “What are you wearing?”

Beca, who had just shimmied out of her shorts replied sassily, “Nothing…” There was the sound of a strangled groan from the other end of the line, and Beca smiled evilly.

‘ _Almost too easy_ ’ she thought.

“I have to go to rehearsal,” Luisa said hurriedly, clearing her throat. “Please dress warmly; we will be by the ocean.”

Beca grinned, and said quietly, “I can’t wait.”

Beca heard Luisa chuckle. “You are not alone. See you tonight.”

The line disconnected, and Beca put her phone on the counter, setting it to play her shower jams.

Easing her way under the hot shower, she found herself grinning like an idiot as she sang; tonight was going to be wonderful.

\--

Wearing jeans and a knitted sweater, Beca huddled under an umbrella as she waited on the curb to be picked up by Luisa. It had been raining non-stop in Denmark, and Beca was glad she’d dug out some winter gear; she only hoped the weather would cooperate for Worlds.

A silver Jetta pulled up to the curb and beeped once. The window rolled down and Luisa grinned out at Beca.

“Hello pretty lady, need a ride?”

Beca laughed at Luisa’s leer. “Only if your intentions are less than honorable,” Beca teased, climbing in and shaking out her umbrella. She leaned over to give Luisa a kiss, intending it to be quick, but found herself wrapped up in strong arms as the blonde kissed her intently. Beca quickly responded, putting her arms around Luisa. Luisa pulled back from the kiss slightly and rested her forehead against Beca.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Luisa whispered. Beca smiled gently.

“No ocean between us anymore. What an amazing feeling,” Beca agreed. The honk of an irritated car trying to drop guests off at the hotel forced Luisa to untangle herself from Beca, but she kept a tight hold on her hand as she pulled the car out into traffic and began to drive.

“Where are we going? Can’t you even give me a hint?” Beca asked, giving Luisa her biggest puppy dog eyes.

“Nein, Liebling. It is a surprise. I had hoped the weather would clear, but my plans will still work. They are just being modified.” Luisa grinned, pulling the car into a parking spot. “Besides, you will see soon enough. We are here.”

Beca squinted through the rain. She could see boats and piers. “You brought me to the docks?” She asked. “Is there a restaurant here?”

Luisa pulled an umbrella from the backseat. “There is a restaurant… of sorts. Follow me!”

Laughing, the German woman took off through the rain, her umbrella doing little to keep her feet and pants dry. “Now or never,” Beca mumbled. She held her umbrella open and followed Luisa, splashing wetly through puddles and trying not to slip on the wet wooden planks of the dock. Luisa was waiting for her at the bottom of a gang plank. Beca looked at the boat it was leaning against.

They stood beside a two story vessel that looked like it had been a fishing boat in its previous life. The deck held a drenched table and chairs, and some potted plants.

The windows showed that the boat was lit warmly from within, and Luisa grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled her up the ramp and onto the deck. A door opened off to the right, and the two women moved towards it.

“Wilkommen!” shouted a man’s voice in a friendly voice. Luisa called back “Danke,” and suddenly Beca found herself in the cabin of a boat looking into the smiling eyes of Pieter.

He laughed at their appearances, saying, “Tiny maus, you look more like a drowned rat!”

Beca glared briefly before Luisa handed her a towel. Beca took a moment to look around the cabin. A table and two chairs set for dinner occupied the front of the cabin towards the bow. The view out the window showed the rain ruffled sea. Behind her, the kitchen was visible through an opening in the wall. Beca assumed the door at the far end of the kitchen led to a bedroom and bathroom. A ladder leading to a trapdoor probably opened into the wheelhouse. The ship was roomier than most boats Beca had been on.

“Is this your boat?” Beca asked Pieter.

“Nein, Luisa and I are renting it while we are here for Worlds.” The tall man said, smiling. Beca turned to look at Luisa. “I thought you were in the hotel with DSM!”

Luisa shrugged. “The hotel is too crowded, and I love my group but I need to get away from them so I don’t kill them before we compete. Pieter and I thought about getting an apartment, but an old friend told us about these little hotel boats. People who dock here rent their boats out when they are not in use. It’s been a lot of fun. I love waking up to fresh sea air and falling sleep to the waves rocking the boat.”

Beca smiled. “That sounds wonderful, honestly.” Luisa took hold of her hand, saying, “It is. Let me show you around.”

The tour was quick; Luisa’s cabin was behind the kitchen, and Pieter’s was in the upper level of the wheelhouse. “The only other option was below decks, and I can’t stand without hitting my head down there,” Pieter explained. “Ladies, I will say goodnight, I am going up. Enjoy your evening, and try not to be too loud!”

Pieter climbed the ladder cackling as Beca sputtered behind him, and Luisa laughed. “Come, Liebling, help me get the food ready,” Luisa said soothingly, pulling Beca towards the kitchen. She uncorked a bottle of wine, pouring Beca a glass. Luisa opened the oven, revealing covered pans. Pulling them out, she served herself and Beca large portions of pasta with vodka sauce and chicken. Carrying the plates over to the table, the two women ate quietly, watching the rain laced windows.

Finally leaning back with a sigh, Beca said, “That was amazing. Thank you.” Luisa nodded, and Beca continued. “Pieter… is a really good friend, right? Can you tell me how you met? I feel like there’s a story there.” Luisa sighed, before saying, “Let’s move to the couch. There is a story, but it is a bit long.” Moving the plates to the sink, the women carried their wine to the couch and sat facing each other.

Luisa cleared her throat, before saying bluntly, “My parents disowned me when I came out.” Beca looked surprised, but didn’t interrupt. “They kicked me out. My mother gave me some money, and I had a job in a coffee shop… but I was 16. Who was going to rent an apartment to a teenager? Pieter and I were in a musical group together. Actually, he was the director.” Luisa laughed at a memory. “I came to practice that day, and I was a wreck. He said to me- and I will never forget this. He said, ‘People will think the worst of me, but you will come live with me. And somehow, together, we will be alright.’ And we were. So, I met Pieter when he directed a group I was in, but we became best friends when he was there for me when my own family rejected me.” Luisa looked sad, but continued, “His own family was so kind to me. His mother sends us baked goods and calls me to make sure we are both doing well. I love him as a brother.”

Beca smiled and snuggled into Luisa’s side. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, “About your family. Has anything changed at all?” Luisa shook her head, curling one arm around the brunette tucked against her side. “My mother reached out to me, but our relationship is strained. I still hope for reconciliation, but it is not likely.”

Beca sat up and hugged Luisa. The blonde hugged her back, resting her cheek on the shorter girl’s shoulder. The two sat entwined on the couch talking until late in the evening, when Luisa drove Beca back to her hotel. Both women had rehearsal early the next morning.

Luisa parked outside the hotel, and turned to Beca. “I enjoyed this evening,” she began hesitantly, “But…”

Beca smiled, and continued, “But now we have to focus on our responsibilities to our groups, right?” Luisa smiled, relieved that Beca understood and was just as dedicated to her group. “Exactly.”

Beca shrugged, saying, “I didn’t expect anything less from you, to tell the truth.”

Luisa took on of Beca’s hands in hers. “After the competition is over, DSM is taking a month off. The rest of the group plans to travel to visit family, or loved ones. I was wondering… if I could come visit you?”

Beca’s smile lit up the car. “That would be amazing! How about we talk more later- I have a friend with a timeshare she is always bothering me to use. How do you feel about Florida?”

Luisa cocked an eyebrow, pretending to think. “Hmm, you and me, on a white sand beach, applying tanning oil on each other and wearing tiny bikinis? That does sound heavenly.” Luisa purred.

Turning bright red, Beca laughed. “Take it easy, there, tiger. You talk like that and I want to take you to bed.”

Luisa leaned over and kissed Beca. Beca tilted her head, tangling one hand in Luisa’s hair, before pulling away, her breathing slightly uneven, and saying, “We can’t- I have to be up in four hours for practice. If you don’t want Chloe ripping the sheets off of you at 5 A.M., you have to go home.”

Luisa groaned and hit her forehead lightly against the steering wheel. “Your friends have beaver dammed me one too many times,” the German mumbled. Beca felt just as frustrated, but promised, “Just two more days. Two more days of craziness and hard work, and two more days before you and I sneak out of the celebratory party and have crazy sex wherever we can find enough privacy.”

Luisa looked up, eyes gleaming, and said, “Very well, tiny maus. Goodnight, and may the best team win.”

Beca kissed Luisa quickly, before climbing out of the car and cockily replying, “Don’t worry, we will!”

Luisa smiled, and pulled her car away from the curb. Both women went to sleep that night, both anticipating the World’s after party.

\--

The backstage at the competition was controlled chaos. Beca was busy trying to keep Bellas from wandering away or killing each other with hairspray fumes and drama, while Chloe was busy losing her mind.

“Holy shit! Japan just brought in a paper dragon that _actually flew_!!! We don’t have any props!” Chloe screeched. Fat Amy winced, rubbing her ear, and muttered, “Forget props, I wish we had some horse tranquilizers for Big Red here.”

Lily’s eyes darted back and forth, and she whispered, “I have elephant tranquilizers.”

Cynthia Rose sighed and held her hand out towards Lily. “Hand ‘em over, kid.”

Lily withdrew a loaded dart gun from her boot, and Cynthia Rose handed it gingerly to Benjy, who disappeared with it. Beca tried to keep it together.

DSM wasn’t backstage. _Of course they had their own trailer brought in_ , Beca thought grumpily. She hadn’t caught more than a glimpse of Luisa in two days, and although she and the blonde had texted each other whenever they could, it wasn’t enough.

Suddenly, the lights went down, and when they came back up, DSM was on stage. Beca and the Bellas watched the flawless performance silently. Beca tried to remember to breathe, feeling badly that she enjoyed the music and choreography as much as she did.

Fat Amy watched Beca bemusedly, elbowing her at the end of the song. “Hey, Shawshank, you got a little drool on your lip.”

Beca shook herself out of it, closing her mouth and glaring at Amy. She pulled the group together, and looked at Chloe, waiting for the redhead to give her typical pep talk.

Chloe shook her head, looking sick, and Beca was left to motivate the group.

“Okay, ladies. We’ve been working for this moment. Every pulled muscle, every sleepless night, every moment of humiliation and hard work has led to this.” Beca took a deep breath, looking around the circle at her group. “Before we go out there and perform together for the last time…” she paused to swallow hard. The group looked at her with trembling smiles and wet eyes. “I just need to let you know, that whatever happens, I loved every minute of the past four years with you.” She looked at Legacy, baring her teeth, and yelling, “Now let’s go out there and make sure the Bellas can go on after we leave. Sing, ‘ah’ on three. Ready? One, two, three…. ‘ahhh!’” The Bellas sang perfectly together, then came together for a group hug.  A second later, a harassed looking stage hand ushered the girls into place.

The lights went up and Beca felt the girls fall into the zone. Everything went right; they listened to each other, they allowed their emotions to show and be heard, and they danced like their lives depended on it. Beca was thrilled- she could see the crowd reacting to them, and knew as the last note of Flashlight rang across the screaming crowd, that they’d done the best they could. Everything else was up to the judges.

\--

The judges loved it.

Beca was swept up in a herd of screaming and crying Bellas, and she couldn’t help the stupid smile on her lips as the group ran out on stage to accept their trophy. A stern looking judge handed Beca a platinum cup that she lifted in trembling arms. She suddenly felt herself being hoisted into the air, and found herself on Fat Amy’s shoulders, surrounded by a rioting crowd of acapella fans. They had won Worlds.

Beca saw Chloe laughing and crying on a discomfited but proud looking Aubrey, and watched as Legacy kissed Benjy so hard he passed out. She saw Stacy winking at a cute Danish guy, but what she didn’t see was a tall blonde coming up behind her until she felt herself being pulled off of Fat Amy’s shoulders. Luisa set Beca down, turned her around, and kissed her so hard Beca saw fireworks.

“You’re not mad?” Beca asked when Luisa finally let her breathe.

“How could I be mad?” Luisa asked incredulously. “You earned your victory. Not only were you perfectly on pitch and in sync, but you also displayed so much emotion that Pieter cried. You took a risk with your original composition, but it paid off. Am I sad that I didn’t win? Only babies are sore losers. The way I see it, the Bellas live on to fight another day.”

Beca smiled, shyly saying, “Your group was amazing, too.” Luisa shrugged. “Second place still gets a cash prize, so DSM is satisfied.” Beca raised an eyebrow, saying sneakily, “Didn’t we have plans for after World’s?”

Luisa grinned, moving to pull Beca away from the crowd. “I believe we did…”

The women only got two steps before being walled in by Bellas and DSM members. Pieter grabbed Luisa’s arm and frog marched her and Beca towards a shuttle bus, tutting, “No, no, horny ladies. We are going to drink to celebrate the glory of competition. You can do the nasty after I drink you under the table.”

“But Pieter,” Luisa whined. “No butts for you just yet, young lady.” The German said mischievously. “Party first, be antisocial later,” Chloe instructed Beca.

“Dammit,” Beca grumbled as Chloe and Aubrey shoved her into a van that took the two groups to a dance club.

\--

The Bellas and DSM were getting along spectacularly well. And all Beca wanted to do was find a dark corner to drag Luisa off to. Instead, she was on the dance floor with her, dancing far too tamely under the watchful eyes of Pieter and Chloe.

“I have a plan,” Beca announced. Luisa looked intrigued as Beca leaned in to whisper. The blonde grinned evilly as the brunette told her the plan. “Excellent,” Luisa agreed.

\--

Beca and Luisa challenged Pieter and Chloe to a drinking contest. Pieter laughed in Beca’s face, while Chloe tried to stare Luisa down. “Tiny maus, Luisa will be very upset with me if you are snoring under a table before she can get you home. Beca smiled, and replied, “I can handle it.” The tall German shrugged. “Very well.”

Vodka shots were delivered. Lined up on opposite sides of the table, Beca set the rules.

“First group to finish all their shots wins. On your mark, get set- GO!”

Luisa and Beca began downing shots as if they were water, gaining a lead over Chloe and Pieter quickly. Pieter sped up, trying to catch up, and a more unsteady Chloe tried to match his pace.

Pieter turned his last shot glass over first, quickly followed by Chloe. He turned to give the shorter girl a high five, but they both missed each other’s hand.

“Holy hell,” Chloe said, holding on to the table for support. “That was a lot of vodka.”

“I’m feeling well hydrated,” Beca said with a grin, setting down her last shot.

“Ja,” Luisa agreed, “I’m glad we took a little water break.”

Pieter sat down at a table, overcome by the vodka. Chloe fell on top of him.

“… I think we’ve been had.” Chloe muttered, wishing the world would stop spinning around her. She buried her face against Pieter's sweatshirt.

“You smell like minty gum.” Pieter replied.

“We should totally make out.” Chloe mumbled sloppily.

Beca and Luisa left the club, grabbing a taxi back to the hotel.

“Things got a bit weird there, huh?” Beca asked. “I’m blaming you if they end up together and have annoying dancing aca-children.” Luisa muttered, before pulling Beca onto her lap and silencing her with a kiss.

\--

“Do you think they’ll be mad?” Beca sounded worried as she pushed the button in the elevator for her floor.

Luisa pushed her against the elevator wall, asking, “Do you really care?” before claiming her mouth in a kiss. Beca sighed against Luisa’s lips, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

“Not really?” Beca replied, a bit dazed. “Good,” Luisa grinned. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

Beca pulled Luisa down the hall fumbling with her room key, and finally getting the door opened. The blonde shut and locked the door behind them, turning to find Beca already starting to get undressed.

“In a hurry?” the blonde purred.

Beca grinned, and said, “I was wondering if you wanted to take a bath? I smell like competition and beer.”

Luisa’s eyes lit up. “I love baths,” the German said. “I especially love taking baths with beautiful women,” she continued.

Beca smiled, and headed off to the bathroom to start the tub filling. She came back to find Luisa had stripped down to her underwear and sports bra, sitting on the couch and looking at her phone. Beca stopped for a minute and just looked at her girlfriend.

Luisa looked up when she saw eyes on her. “See something you like?” Beca nodded, and then climbed on the couch, snuggling into Luisa and burying her face into the blonde’s neck. “I missed you,” Beca said, her voice muffled.

Luisa stroked the brunette’s bare back lightly, playing with the closure of her bra. “I missed you too, Liebling.” She sat up, keeping a tight hold on Beca, and guided the other woman’s face up to meet hers. “Kiss me,” Beca demanded.

Luisa settled her lips over Beca’s softly, not opening her mouth. She brushed her lips gently against Beca’s, letting the brunette add pressure. Beca’s mouth opened under hers, and Luisa’s hands stroked upwards to slide under the band holding Beca’s bra in place. She unsnapped the closure, sliding the straps slowly down Beca’s arms. Beca pulled back to help Luisa pull her bra over her head, leaving both women in their panties. Beca squirmed on Luisa’s lap as the other woman’s hands migrated down to her lower back, massaging the two dimples just above the line of the brunette’s underwear.

Luisa pulled Beca flush against her, groaning as her bare breasts brushed against Beca’s. Supporting the shorter woman, Luisa stood, carrying Beca to the bathroom. The blonde set Beca down on the cold tile of the bathroom, stepping away to remove her own underwear and letting Beca do the same. Stepping back inside Luisa’s personal space, Beca reached up to pull Luisa’s hair out of its severe bun. Luisa claimed Beca’s lips, and walked the brunette backwards towards the now full bathtub.

Beca got into the water cautiously, hissing a bit as the warm water hit her sensitive skin. Luisa slid in behind her, and Beca found herself cradled against Luisa. The blonde wasted no time in stroking her hands down Beca’s slick skin, brushing over hardened nipples and tantalizing curves before sliding between silky thighs and finding Beca’s hot center. Beca turned her head, meeting Luisa in a kiss as the blonde pushed inside of her. Beca brought one wet hand up to hold Luisa’s face, groaning into the kiss as the blonde began fucking her slowly, languidly, as if there was no rush.

Luisa wanted to take her time with Beca. She was wound up so tightly, and wanted to take her time showing the small brunette in her arms how she felt. The hand not between Beca’s thighs was stroking her belly, and she kissed Beca slowly, mapping the inside of her mouth with  a soft tongue, sucking on the Bella’s lower lip, and trying to convey the depth of her feelings for Beca through her touch.

Beca responded with small whimpers, beginning to move her hips in time with Luisa’s thrusts. The sensations were overwhelming; Luisa’s soft, strong hands, the heat of the scented bathwater, and the comforting strength of Luisa’s body beneath hers in the water all conspired to make Beca lose herself to the moment. Gasping, Beca moved back from Luisa’s lips to try to breathe. Luisa never stopped, but slid her free hand up to cup Beca’s breasts and push her closer to climax.

Beca tried to force Luisa to fuck her faster- she needed it harder, wanted to come. “Luisa, please!” she cried out.

“What do you want?” Luisa crooned. “I need to hear it.” She slowed her pace down even more, allowing her fingertips to linger at Beca’s sensitive opening.

“I need to come!” Beca said, nearly sobbing. “Please, fuck me!”

Luisa grinned, thrusting her fingers all the way inside and relishing the way Beca’s head dropped back against her shoulder and her mouth dropped open. The blonde’s free hand left Beca’s breast to slide down her torso and begin circling her clit. It didn’t take much- Luisa thrust deeply once, twice, and a third time, adding pressure to Beca’s clit, and Beca was suddenly tight around her fingers, her hands grasping at Luisa’s slick thighs for purchase.

Luisa pressed a damp kiss against Beca’s hot face, muttering, “Lovely, darling.”

Beca’s heart was racing, and she was trying to catch her breath.

“I’m so going to get you for that,” she groaned.

Luisa chuckled, brushing some of Beca’s unruly hair off the smaller woman’s forehead. “What? You didn’t like the way I touched you? Or the way I made you come so hard you forgot to breathe?”

“Bastard,” Beca said under her breath. She turned over so her bare chest met Luisa’s reaching up to kiss the blonde woman more fully, purposefully sliding her breasts along Luisa’s. “Did I ever tell you,” Beca said conversationally, “how long I can hold my breath for?” She slipped one hand between their bodies, teasingly stroking Luisa’s inner thighs.

“No,” Luisa said a bit breathlessly. “But I wouldn’t mind a demonstration.”

Beca’s grin widened, and she slid lower to show Luisa just how great she was at underwater kissing.

\--

The next morning, Luisa opened her eyes to see a sleepy Beca smiling softly at her.

“Hey,” Beca said, smiling wider.

“Guten Morgen, liebling,” Luisa said past a yawn.

“Not really a morning person?” Beca asked, wriggling closer and slipping an arm over Luisa’s side.

“Not before I have my tea,” Luisa answered.

“I know something that’s better than tea,” Beca said, licking her lips suggestively before rolling on top of Luisa and kissing her.

“You’re insatiable,” Luisa muttered between kisses. “And you have morning breath.”

Beca just laughed, and kept kissing her. Hands wandered, and Beca began stroking Luisa over her silk underwear. Luisa ran her hands over the soft curve of Beca’s butt, which was bare. (“I sleep naked,” the brunette had said the night before, winking sassily. “I’d noticed,” the blonde answered wryly, already anticipating sleeping with a naked Beca wrapped around her.)

Beca impatiently wriggled away from Luisa’s grasp, sliding down the blonde’s body. Beca pulled the sheets over her head, leaving Luisa to guess her next move. Pushing Luisa’s legs up, Beca placed kisses along her inner thighs, before leaning in to lick Luisa through her thin underwear.

“What…” Luisa gasped out, as she felt Beca intentionally breathing hot air against her very wet underwear. The sensation of wet silk, hot air, and concentrated pressure felt better than Luisa would have anticipated. She always thought underwear was a barrier to getting what she really wanted, but she could feel Beca through the thin material, and it was driving her crazy.

“Beca… Scheiße! Go inside!” Luisa groaned. Under the sheets, Beca moved Luisa’s underwear to the side, and pushed her fingers inside Luisa. Without removing her mouth from Luisa’s clit, Beca thrust quickly into Luisa’s slick opening, listening to the blonde above her lose control.

“Beca! Ja, ja… Scheiße!” Luisa cried, her legs clamping around Beca’s head as she came helplessly.

Carefully rearranging Luisa’s soaking underwear, Beca gave the shuddering blonde a final teasing lick, grinning as the blonde shuddered.

Crawling back up the blonde’s body, Beca gave Luisa’s breasts a quick kiss, and asked, “So, was that better than tea?”

Luisa groaned and threw an arm over her eyes dramatically. “You are trying to kill me, maus.”

Beca laughed, and Luisa wrapped her arms around the little brunette and rolled them to the side. Pulling Beca close to her, she grumbled, “It’s too early to be up. Go back to sleep.”

Beca nestled her head into the pillow, and closed her eyes, listening to Luisa’s deep, even breathing, and allowing it to lull her to sleep.

 


	14. BAE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update, life got in the way! The ending went a different way than I expected, but it's mushy and sweet, so I hope you enjoy!

 

The phones were ringing non-stop, there was a list of coffee orders a mile long waiting for her at the front desk, and Justin Bieber was late for his 8 A.M. recording session, although everyone knew there’d be a studio kept open for whenever the little pustule decided to arrive. Becca was only two hours into her shift at a Swing Records, but felt like the day had been 12 hours long already. Just as she snapped at one of the interns to answer the phones and sent another one off with the coffee order, her cell phone started ringing. Sighing, Beca reached for it, answering, “Hello, Swing Records, this is Beca, how can I help you?”

“You can connect me to my girlfriend,” a lightly accented voice purred. “She’s the new associate producer at your company, and I need to talk to her about our dinner plans.”

Beca grinned, and sassed back, “New associate producer, huh? It sounds like she might be pretty busy. But, she gets out of here around 6:30. And she’s really craving pizza. How about you, Beca’s girlfriend? Feel like going for pizza?”

Luisa sighed, and Beca tensed slightly. “No pizza tonight, maus. I’m afraid I made other plans.”

“Oh?” Beca asked sadly, already anticipating another lonely night of reheated leftovers.

“Yes.” Luisa said gravely. “I have reservations for two at Lincoln Square Steak. You see, today is a very important day to my heart, and I thought I should celebrate it with my “before anyone else” person. So, Beca, will you join me for dinner tonight?”

“You do NOT have reservations there! When did you make them?! Never mind, of course I want to go with you. But, wait- what’s the special occasion?” Beca asked. “Our anniversary is still a month or so away.”

“Ah, this is our original anniversary. A year ago today, I was in a new city, and I didn’t know anyone. My friends were driving me crazy so I went out to a club, and the most adorable little brunette beguiled me with her stammering flattery and then seduced me outside near the dumpsters. It is a night that I will always treasure.”

Beca blushed. “I was a total mess that night, and you were perfect, of course. I can’t believe it’s been a year already. I’m sorry I didn’t remember.”

Luisa laughed. “Maus, you have been so distracted lately that I’m surprised you remember your own name. But, that can happen when you move to a new city, and get an apartment with your girlfriend, and find an amazing new job. I forgive you.”

“Alright, so what time are the reservations? What should I wear?” Beca asked a bit anxiously.

“8 P.M. You should have plenty of time to change, and we will go to the restaurant together. Oh, and Beca?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Luisa. See you tonight.”

“I cannot wait,” Luisa purred. Beca gulped and hung up and looked around the office, squaring her shoulders.

She had a lot of work to do before she could get to her date night with Luisa, so she’d better get started.

“Jones, where is Amelia with those coffees? Mark and Alex asked for them an hour ago! And Allison, get me Avery Ames, we need to go over the bass line of Phil’s new track, something isn’t gelling.”

\--

The day passed in a blur of beats, divas, and over-caffeinated recording staff. By 6:00, Beca was ready to set fire to the office if it meant she could leave on time.

“Amelia, make sure you send that message to Diane before you leave, I need a response ASAP. And after you do that, close down the booths and studios, I’m ready to head out. Save any calls for tomorrow. I have plans tonight.”

She grabbed her coat, and splurged on a taxi to get home faster. She was home by 7, and entered the apartment to find Luisa dressed and ready, and waiting for her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Beca called as she ran to change. Luisa laughed at her girlfriend’s antics.

“You’re right on time, darling, do not worry.” Luisa followed Beca into the bedroom.

“The cab will be here in 20 minutes. You have time. Now come here,” Luisa said, smiling.

Beca grinned and moved over to Luisa. Luisa pulled the smaller woman into her arms. Beca buried her face against Luisa’s chest and breathed deeply. “I missed you today,” she mumbled.

“And I missed you,” Luisa said, giving Beca a final squeeze before releasing her. “I’m looking forward to dinner tonight. It will be the first time since we moved here that both of us have been free.”

Beca moved to the closet, calling over her shoulder, “How did your rehearsals go today?”

Luisa settled on the bed to wait for Beca, replying, “They were rough. Some of the new talent has not learned the rules yet.”

“Don’t they know the Kommissar doesn’t accept anything less than perfection?” Beca teased.

“Not yet, but they will learn,” Luisa replied sternly. “I heard from Pieter today.”

“How is he?”

“He sounded happy. But he is talking about visiting soon. He says he misses meddling in my life and love affairs.” Luisa said a bit grumpily.

Beca laughed, moving back into the room. She was wearing a lovely black sheath dress, and putting new earrings in. “Did you tell him we don’t have room for him here because he’s too tall for our furniture?”

“No, but I will convey the message the next time he calls.” Luisa stood, moving behind Beca. She pulled the zipper of the dress closed, and smoothed her hands over Beca’s shoulders. “You look beautiful tonight, Beca.”

Beca turned and leaned against Luisa. “So do you, babe. Of course, you always look good enough to eat, but especially tonight.”

Beca leaned up to kiss Luisa gently, trying not to smudge her lipstick. A honking from the street caused the two women to pull apart.

“Thank god, I’m starving,” Beca declared, pulling Luisa towards the door.

“Poor maus, always hungry,” Luisa teased. “I’ll make sure you get a good meal. Then we’ll come back here…”

“For dessert?” Beca asked hopefully, her eyes gleaming as she looked Luisa up and down suggestively.

“If you think you’ll want it?” Luisa asked, laughing.

“Always,” Beca swore.

\--

Dinner was an elegant affair, with candlelight on the white linen tablecloths, table side wine service, and the gentle murmuring voices of couples out for a rare date night. The waiter was attentive but distant, which suited the two women very well. They ate, exchanging small talk, and reveled in each other’s company. Soon, the waiter cleared their plates and they sat, finishing their wine.

“What is this, the fourth week we’ve been in New York?” Beca asked, sipping her wine carefully. “We’ve been here a full month already, can you believe it?”

“I can’t,” Luisa said, “But then, we’ve both been so busy. You have your new job, I replaced five members of DSM and have been getting the studio off the ground. Who knew hiring choreographers and renting space would be so time consuming?” Luisa reached across the table, taking Beca’s hand. “Of course, being here with you… it has made all the difference.”

Beca smiled back at Luisa, admiring the way the candlelight made her hair glow and her eyes look like still, deep, pools. “You being here, with me- you made it feel like home for me.” Beca spoke softly. “If I were alone, it would have been just another city, but with you-“

“It feels warmer, friendlier,” Luisa agreed. “I feel the same.”

The two women locked eyes, Luisa stroking the back of Beca’s hand. A man cleared his voice beside them, and Beca and Luisa looked towards the sound.

“Excuse me ladies, the final course.” The waiter laid down a covered silver dish.

“Oh,” Beca said, looking at Luisa in confusion. “We didn’t order another-“

“I ordered it,” Luisa said softly. The waiter reached over, lifting the lid of the dish. Settled among scattered red rose petals was a small black box. Luisa tightened her grip on Beca’s hand.

“Oh,” Beca breathed.

“Beca Mitchell,” Luisa began, “One year ago, I met a beautiful woman, and she stole my heart.”

Beca looked into Luisa’s eyes, and felt her throat tighten as she realized Luisa’s eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“Since that day, my world has been different.” Luisa paused before reaching out to take Beca’s other hand. “You have brought warmth, and humor to my life that I have not known for a long time. There is so much about you I admire, and more I love. I don’t want to let that get away.”

Luisa released Beca’s hands, and reached for the box. She stood up from her chair, and kneeled before Beca.

“Pieter called me three types of idiot for waiting so long to ask you, but I was waiting for the right time- for today. Beca Mitchell, will you marry me, and make me the happiest woman in the world?”

“Yes!” Beca said, leaning down to capture Luisa’s lips with her own. She felt tears slip down her cheeks, and when she pulled back from Luisa, she could see the other woman was also crying.

“I love you,” Beca whispered.

“I love you, too,” Luisa said, grinning beautifully. The blonde stood, pulling Beca to her feet and embracing her.

\--

“You know that Chloe has to be my maid of honor, right?” Beca asked sleepily, leaning against Luisa in the backseat of the cab as it carried the two women across town to their apartment.

“Of course I do. That might be complicated by the fact that Pieter will be my best man, but those two will just have to sort out their differences.” Luisa said, snorting softly.

“We never did find out what happened after we ditched them in that club, did we?” Beca asked.

“No, and I don’t know if I want to know,” Luisa said, leaning down to kiss Beca’s forehead. Stroking the brunette’s hair away from her eyes, she continued, “But every time Pieter calls, he asks about her, so it couldn’t have been that bad.” Luisa smiled at the memory of Pieter awkwardly asking after her fiancé’s best friend.

“What a doofus,” Beca said quietly, as her eyes slid closed. The gentle movement of the car was sending her to sleep, rapidly, and she heard Luisa say from very far away, “We might have to convince him to make his move. He deserves to be at least as happy as I am.”

“At least,” Beca murmured drifting off to sleep. Luisa smiled down at the brunette sleeping against her and looped an arm around her to keep her steady.

The lights of New York illuminated the two women as the cab picked its way through crowded streets. The night was a cold one, but both women felt remarkably warm.


End file.
